Paper Mario: Saving The Balance
by Darkmoonshiney
Summary: Mario is tasked to save the world once again but more is at stake with The Mirror Of Balance shattered by Queen Shama it's up to him and his new friends to save the world and restore the balance
1. Intro Part I

_Ahem! Today..._

 _I'm going to tell you the story of The Mirror Of Balance..._

 _It has existed ever since life started it lies high above the clouds..._

 _It was guarded by the twelve Guardians Of Balance..._

 _If it were to be damaged even a crack effects would be chaotic..._

 _That's why the Guardians keep a close eye on it protecting it..._

 _Down below others belived in The Guardians they placed gifts at a shrine that they made for them..._

 _But others did not..._

 _They ruined the shrine to show that they didn't believe in them..._

 _But The Guardians didn't care that others didn't believe in them..._

 _They only knew one thing is to protect The Mirror..._

 _Nothing seemed to have any threat against The Mirror..._

 _Until..._

At a very dark place laid a dark castle it was made of dark blue bricks it was pretty tall nearly as tall as a mountain. Inside a women was sitting on a creepy looking throne it was tall and black it had a cusion part that was dark blue. The women was looking in a crystal ball that was green color. The women had dark brown hair her dress was dark blue and purple. Her shoes were black she started at the crystal ball and glared at what she saw in it. The Mirror Of Balance she grabbed the crystal ball and throwed it across the room smashing it into pieces. She then saw the door open and a Blooper wearing a bow that was blue and white stripes on it entered carrying a tray with some tea on top he looked a bit nervous " M-My Queen? Are you alright?"

She sighed " Oh dear Bloops it's those blasted Guardians! That mirror as well!"

She stands up and stomps her feet on the ground " Oh they think balance doesn't cause suffering! But it does! I'm suffering with life not fair! this world would be better off with out them."

Bloops went over to her and gave her tea " Your tea your highness."

He bows as she picks it up. She smiles at him " You agree with me don't you Bloops hasn't they cause you suffering as well?"

He nods slightly she grins " Well I have a plan that will stop this suffering! Everyone! Come to my throne room NOW!"

Her voice boomed all the way through the castle then a group of creatures burst through the door almost filling up the room. They were all wondering what she wanted. She grins " Oh fellow friends of my castle you have all suffered haven't you all?"

She heard all their voices scream " YEAH!"

" THAT'S WHY YOU TOOK US IN!"

" YES YOUR HIGHNESS!"

" OF COURSE!"

She continues " Well I know who's fault it is...Why we are suffering..."

She heard their voices again " Queen Shama found an answer!"

" I want to destory whoever it is!"

" Yeah! Make them perish!"

" Who is it?!"

She then boomed " IT'S THOSE BLASTED GUARDIANS! THEY COULD OF ENDED OUR SUFFERING BUT NO! THEY ALLOW US TO ROT! THEY SHALL FEEL OUR PAIN! HOW IT FEELS TO FEEL ABANDONED,UNWANTED, AND OUTCASTED BY EVERYONE!"

She heard their cheers " Down with the Guardians!"

" They made us suffer!"

" Make them perish!"

" They deserve to suffer! We have suffered enough!"

" They don't understand pain!"

" Yeah go Queen Shama!"

" She'll save us all from our suffering!"

She smirked " I'll- No we'll destory that blasted Mirror! Then they will feel our pain! MWHAHAHAH!"

The creatures laugh as their queen puts on her cloak and grabs her staff that had an orb at the end of it. The staff was golden while the orb was dark red. She walked towards the door with the creatures following her.

 _ **They will pay for what they did to us.**_


	2. Intro Part II

It was a nice calm day In the Mushroom Kingdom as the winds blowed softly around making the leaves in the trees sway and the flowers were very pretty and graceful. As a Paratroopa from the sky known as Parakarry who flew in the sky with his mailbag on his shoulder as he flew towards Mario's house and he flies in front of Mario's Mailbox as he took out a letter that with in a pink colored envelope. As he placed it in the mailbow he yells at the top of his voice " MAIL CALL!"

He then took off to continue his duty of delivering mail. A voice inside the house says " I'll go get it."

Luigi comes out the house off to get the mail he always wonders why he had to get the mail but he lost interest after he got the mail out. Then went back inside the house with the mail in his hand " Bro it's a letter from Princess Peach I'll read it to you."

 _Dear Mario_

 _You are cordially invited to come along on vacation with me and Toadsworth it's such a wonderful place that is pretty far away from here with lot's of places to go and vist. It is said that something called The Guardians Of Balance rest there that sounds very interesting doesn't it so we'll be leaving in the helicopter by the castle in the afternoon so I hope you'll come._

 _P.S Luigi can come along as well!_

 _Sincerley,_

 _Princess Peach_

" Mmh I wonder what this place is Luigi." Mario asked

" Well we won't know untill we get there in the Afternoon bro." Luigi answered

" I can't wait to go to this place!"

They look at the clock to see it was 14:49 and Mario says " Ok bro let's pack!"

After they packed up they start heading over to the castle where the helicopter was seeing Princess Peach with her luggage and Toadsworth.

Toadsworth says while waving his cane " Now,now you two don't dilly dally you can't keep the Princess waiting!"

They climb aboard the helicopter as the Toad pilot says " Alright everyone aboard?"

Princess Peach happily says " Yes!"

The Toad Pilot laughed " Alright Princess. Now off we go!"

As the helicopter took flight into the sky Mario asked " So Princess what is this place called?"

She smiled " It's called Balanceporia. It is said the one who named it was the one to meet The Guardians Of Balance and named it after them in respect."

Mario and Luigi were confused. They both said " Guardians Of Balance?"

Peach says " I don't know much but...From what I have heard they have lived in this world when life started and they keep the balance steady so nothing bad will happen."

Mario asks " You believe these _Guardians_ are real?"

She smiles " Of course!" She giggles.

After a few hours they heard the speaker in the helicopter say " Attention everyone we'll be landing in Balanceporia very soon! So keep your seatbelts on!"

Peach happily says " Oh I can't wait!"

As the helicopter landed down onto the helicopter pad and Princess Peach climbed out with Mario,Luigi and Toadsworth behind her. " Princess don't rush so much!" Toadsworth said catching up her.

She giggled " Oh I'm sorry I just want to see everything here!"

" Isn't this place wonderful Mario and Luigi?"

Mario answers " It sure is."

Luigi replies " It looks really nice Princess."

They then saw a sign saying _Welcome to Relance Town!_ As they walked through and they entered the town.

 **Relance Town**

They looked around the town while talking with some of the residences. They go and talk to some of the Magiblots that were playing music. The Magiblot of the right was playing a trumpet,The one on the left was playing a drum beating it with his drumsticks, And the Magiblot in the middle was playing a guitar they all weared the same hat but they were each different colors. The hats they weared were sombreros. The left ones sombrero hat had blue and green stripes. The Right ones sombrero hat had red and orange tripes. Finally the middle one had purple and yellow stripes. They were playing great music together as others were listening to their music. Princess Peach smiles at them " What lovely music you play."

The leader of the group turned to her and gave a bow to her taking off his hat " Thank you we are The Great Magiblot Trio! I'm the founder of this great group Faze!"

She giggles " What a nice name Faze."

Faze laughs " Oh thanks hehe. Oh I should introduce my other great members and friends."

As the two other Magiblots bow as well. The right one says " I'm Shade! Faze is my best friend so if anyone messes with him they pay dearly!"

The left one says " Yeah and I'm Smoke mess with my friends and you'll pay! Not in the money way through!"

Mario says " You three are quite a great trio."

Faze laughs " Thank you hehe we get that alot around here after all we are famous!"

Luigi suprised " Wait you three are famous?!"

Shade exclaims " Yes we are! We are the greatest band in Relance Town!"

Smoke yells " Also in other places!"

Faze nervously says " Um hehe but we should get back to playing...So..uh you don't mind.."

" Oh yes hehe sorry..." Princess Peach says as she apologizes.

As The Great Magiblot Trio continues playing they look around and saw a big shrine with a Goomba walking around it like it was keeping guard. They were all confused. The Gomba's colors weren't normal his skin was a color of a Gloomba he wore a cap on his head that was switched around to have the front of the cap facing backwards. The top of the cap was orangey red and the front of it was purple. They also saw he had a bit of bling around him it was shining it was silver and gold as it was in a G shape probably what his name starts with they all go to talk to him but he seemed to be talking to himself. " Don't worry it's alright i'm keeping guard. Nothing shall get past me!"

But then the Goomba was hit by a strange creature as it smirked down at the Goomba it was about to grab by his bling but Mario quickly ran ahead and hits the creature away with his hammer. They all go to check on the Goomba. Peach bent down and asked " You alright?"

The Goomba slowly got up struggling " Y-Yeah thanks... I would have been a goner..But I would have beaten that guy if he didn't sneak attack me!"

He growled at the creature as others came which made them all gulp as Luigi hid behind Mario. Then a Blooper came forward he step to the side and did a bow. They didn't know who he was bowing for untill they saw a women come forward she smirked " Well what do we have here? Believers of the Guardians?"

She then notice the growling Goomba " Hmm aren't you the one who protects this shrine?"

The Goomba yells " Yeah so!?"

She laughed " Well isn't it also a gateway to The Temple Of Balance where The Mirror Of Balance and The Guardians lie?"

The Goomba was dumbstruck " H-How?!"

She laughed " Also it can be unlocked if it's protector is in danger?"

The Goomba glared at her " You aren't getting whatever you want from The Guardians lady!"

As he charged forward and jump towards her. But the Blooper hits him back with his tentacle " Back off! I won't allow you to hurt Queen Shama!"

 _She's a queen? Then if she's after the guardians...Those creatures what are they?_ Mario thought but then Queen Shama comanded " Now attack my friends! keep attacking the shrine's protector!"

The creatures laughed as the struck the Goomba with their claws he was flung around like a ragdoll. Mario tried to help but some of the creatures kept him at bay. As one of the creatures held the Goomba by his bling. He looked pretty beat up then the shrine started glowing and a portal showed up. Queen Shama smirked " Yes finally!"

She went through the portal as the creature that held the Goomba throwed him into the ground. He started trying to get up even though he was injured so bad he was able to get up " N-No!"

He rushed towards the portal and jumped through it then Princress Peach gasped but without thinking she jumped through it. Causing Mario and Luigi to gasp. But Toadsworth faints instead. Mario says to his brother " Stay here a keep an eye on Toadsworth Luigi."

" Got it bro!"

Mario jumped into the portal then it closed behind him.


	3. Intro Part III

Mario crashed into the floor after he went through the portal. But when he looked at the floor it wasn't really a floor it was clouds...Mario was very confused and saw a temple infront of him. He saw some creatures infront of the entrance. They saw him and they attacked him. One of the creatures looked like a Blooper but it had longer arms but it had claws at the end of them. The other one looked like a Spiney but it's color was darker, had sharp teeth and a spikey like tail. They both growled " Our Queen requested you to not enter but those two got past but-"

As the clawed creature swiped at Mario " You're not getting past us!"

Mario glared at them " We'll see about that!"

Mario swinged his hammer into the Blooper creature which send it flying right into the Spiney creature. Knocking them both away Mario then rushed right into the temple.

 **The Temple Of Balance**

Mario looked around to see so much stuff in the temple was destoryed the place was crumbling a bit then he saw the Goomba that was protecting the shrine fighting some of the creatures. He was kicking and biting them. " You creeps! Get out! You're not welcome here!"

One of them sneaked up behind him was was about to slash him but Mario slammed him from behind sending him right into the wall. Which suprised the Goomba. Mario asked " You ok?"

The Goomba nodded " Yeah. Thanks so who are you?"

Mario introduces himself " I'm Mario and you?"

The Goomba answers " I'll tell you later. We need to fix this!"

The Goomba tackled the creature in the face. He growled at them " Creepy creeps! Thinking they can run around and harm the guardians!"

Mario remembered what happened to the Goomba when they tried to get to this place " Wait...Hey you alright from earlier?"

The Goomba nods " Yeah when you enter The Temple Of Balance. The Guardians heal the innocent and kind."

Mario was still a bit confused. Then he remembered that Peach ran through the portal to. He quickly picked up the Goomba and asked " Wait where's Peach!?"

The Goomba was a bit suprised " O-Oh! Well she got dragged away by those weirdos."

Then one of the creatures growled they turn to see the two that Mario beaten have caught up with him " You gotta be kidding me..."

Mario still holding the Goomba starts running ahead. Hitting away the creatures with one hand while holding onto the Goomba in the other the Goomba asked " Why we running? We can take these guys!"

" No! We need to rescue Peach!"

" Wouldn't it be easier if we take all these guys down first! The only reason I ran after her is because i'm worried about The Guardians! The only reason that queen would want to be in this place is to do something to The Mirror Of Balance!"

Mario was confused he had no idea what the Mirror Of Balance was " What's The Mirror Of Balance?"

The Goomba yells " It's what keeps the balance! Even one crack on that mirror well it would be awlful! But what if she wants to shatter it! This is the worst day ever! Why do I have this terrible life!"

Mario then crashes into a wall that looked like a puzzle and asked the Goomba " What do I do?!"

" I'll help if you put me down first!"

Mario placed him back on the floor and the Goomba thinks what to do. " Ok ok..."

He clicks certin buttons on the wall that looked like ancient language then the wall starts shaking and opens the way and Mario and the Goomba run through it. Then Mario hears a familiar voice " MMMMAAAARRRIIIOOOO!"

Mario runs ahead with the Goomba following after him " Hey wait up! Dude I don't think it's a good idea too run ah-"

Then the Goomba was grabbed by his bling by the Spiney creature " Hey Red Guy!"

Mario turned to see the creature had the Goomba " Hey put me down or else!"

Then the Blooper creature came " You better come quitely unless you want bad things to happen to the Goomba."

Mario glared at them he gripped his hammer but then he throws it right at the Blooper creature and the Spiney creature panics " U-Uh..."

He drops the Goomba " B-Bye!"

" Good plan. Well better pick up your hammer so we can rescue that Princess and The Mirror Of Balance."

Then they heard a another voice " STOP! YOU CAN'T DESTORY IT!"

The Goomba instantly knows who that voice belongs to " Oh no! Come on!"

The Goomba runs ahead while Mario catches up to him. But they both saw to see twelvel sprital creatures on the ground injured. They had diffrent colors of aura surronding their bodies their colors were green,orange,yellow,red,blue,purple,darker blue,lighter green,white,a lighter red,and dark pink. Their heads look like stars. Mario then sees Princess Peach next to the white guardian as she was trying to wake him but the Goomba was more focused on Queen Shama who was in front of The Mirror Of Balance. The Mirror Of Balance it's middle part was shining like a rainbow and around it was shining like gold at the top it had a star and coming out of each side were angel like wings that were gold. Queen Shama laughed " Oh... Finally now the balance will finally be gone!"

The Goomba quickly ran forward " Stop! You can't do this!"

She raised her hand which transforms in a claw made of shadows " Now say goodbye to your balance **FOREVER**!"

She slammed her now claw hand right into the Mirror Of Balance. The Mirror's now cracked pieces were now laying on the floor in twelve peices. But then the mirror starts turning gray and the peices start shaking which made the Queen concerned " What is-"

They shot up right into the sky as they all circle around each other. They all blast off to different places. But then a dark cloud swirls around the temple and they shoot lightling at The Temple Of Balance. The whole places start shaking then The Queen smirks " I guess we'll take The Guardians with us!"

The White Guardian slowly got up " G-Goombling...Get you and your friend out of here...Now..."

The Goomba who was called Goombling says " W-Wait!"

But then a dark looking portal opened up above The Guardians and it started taking them away. But Peach ends up being sucked into it to."MMMAAARRIIOOO!"

" PEACHH!"

But then a portal opened behind Goombling and Mario and Goombling tried pulling Mario into it " Come on we need to go!"

" NO! I need to save Peach!"

" Ugh! I don't have time for this!"

He ran infront of Mario and tackled him right into the portal. The White Guardian who was still holding on glanced at The Mirror Of Balance he raised his hand which surronded it with weack magic and throwed it right through the portal that Mario and Goombling were sent through. Before he was pulled away into the dark portal along with the others and Princess Peach.


	4. Prologue Part I

**Prologue:**

 **Broken Balance**

 _Uhh... What..?_

 _What happened the last thing...I remember..?_

 _The Guardians...Princess Peach...Pushed into that portal by that...Goomba.._

Mario slowly opened his eyes as he heard a voice yell at him " Hey! Mario-Guy! Wake up! Come on! You better not be dead!"

He looked to see the Goomba on him looking him staight in the face " Finally! Thought you were dead."

He jumped off him and Mario sat up and picked up the Goomba shaking him " WHAT WAS THAT!?"

Mario shaking the Goomba made him a dizzy " _Sssttoooppp!_ "

Mario stops shaking him and the Goomba glares at him " Dude! Don't do that! I get dizzy easily! Why you mad at me for!? If I didn't push you into that portal we would have been crushed by the crumbling temple!"

Mario drops the Goomba and starts to walk away but he heard a gasp from the Goomba who was looking upwards. " M-Mario...Since when did the Sun and the Moon are both in the sky at the same time!?"

Mario looked upwards to see both the Moon and the Sun in the sky. Half of the sky was full of clouds and sunlight while the other was dark but it was lit up by the Moon and the Stars. They were both confused the Goomba says " Ok last time I checked the Sun and the Moon can't been in the sky at the same time! Also the sky is like split in two! One side is what it's like in the daytime and the other is what it's like in the nighttime! This is not normal! It's...The sky it has no balance!"

Mario then decided to check Relance Town to see if anything happened to it. With the Goomba trying to catch up with him. Before they entered the Goomba says " Goombling."

Mario then turned to him "What?"

" My name is Goombling. Remember you asked for my name earlier?"

Mario then remembering when he asked in The Temple Of Balance. "Oh right."

 **Relance Town**

They walk into the town to see it look a bit normal but not fully. Goombling was thinking to himself and asked " Hey you know those other two that were with you? Where did they go?"

Mario then remembered about Luigi and Toadsworth. He then became worried about them. Then he saw Goombling was ahead of him " Hey ya coming?"

Mario ran after him they looked around a bit but they heard a voice from the shadows " Psst! Over here!"

Mario recognized that voice. He answered to the voice " Wait...Shade?"

" Just get over here!"

He and Goombling went into the alley to see The Great Magiblot Trio,Luigi and Toadsworth. Faze happily says " Yay! You found Mario-Dude! What happened to the sky?! Why is it like half and half?!"

Goombling sighs " It's because...With The Mirror Of Balance shattered it had caused a disbalance. It seems nothing that much has caused a disbalance in Relance Town. But now the sky is half and half and I fear that now The Mirror Of Balance has been shattered even more worst things could happen! All for we know the sky could fall right onto us!"

Smoke sighs " Look I doubt the sky would fall but...This needs to be fixed..."

Toadsworth then yells " Master Mario! Where is The Princess!? I thought you'll bring her back!?"

Mario sighed " Well she was taken away along with The Guardians Of Balance by this Queen called Shama..."

" WHAT!?" Toadsworth panics " Why didn't you do anything?!"

Goombling asked Mario " Is he always like this?"

Mario nodded " Yep when anything bad happens to Peach he acts like this."

Luigi asked Mario " So what you gonna do bro..?"

Goombling says climbing onto Mario's head " Well were gonna find those Mirror Shards that went flying! Over to different places across Balanceporia!"

Smoke smiles " Good idea little Goomba Mario maybe you two can work together with this."

Mario sighed " Well ok. Ok Goombling you ready for this?"

Goombling jumps down " Sure after all we both want to restore the balance."

 **GoomBling Joined The Party!**

 _Goombling the snarky protector of the shrine that leads to The Temple Of Balance. He takes alot of things seriously but he can take a joke he has great knowledge when he uses his tablet to take photos of places and search online for them. Which will be useful for Mario on his quest. In battle he can give a enemy taste of a hard headed Headbonk! Also he'll take photos of enemies and search for any weakness or info about them._

" Well there is one problem..." Goomling says.

Mario asked " That is?"

" We don't have any idea where those Mirror Shards went or where what's left of The Mirror Of Balance is..." Goomling said sadly.

Mario then remembering that the Mirror Shards just flew to twelve locations and The Mirror Of Balance...No one had any idea where it could of be...Mario did a facepalm." Great were back to square-one."

" Well let's ask around if they seen anything a like a mirror...Or something with the sky...Maybe they saw where the Mirror Shards went..." Goombling suggested

Faze smiles " Bbbyyyee! We'll be at Relance Town's Inn guys!"

Mario and Goombling exited the alley. Goombling asked " So who should we ask?"

Mario then noticed some Gloombas talking with each other with some of then wearing some pirate gear. " Hey there. Can me and my friend ask you something?"

The Pirate Gloombas look at them and the first one says " Yar! What do you want?!"

Goombling rolls his eyes " We just want to ask you morons a few things geeze!"

Then the Gloomba got right into Goombling's face " How ya speak to me like that scallywag!"

" Look! Can we ask you idiots questions or not!?"

The Gloomba all look at each other and one comes forward looking like a captain " So do yer want to ask matey?"

Mario says " Well we were wondering if you noticed anything strange with the sky like something shining falling down or this mirror that has some sort of angle wings. Anything like that anywhere?"

The Captain Gloomba thought for a moment " Well I did see something strange in the sky. Those weird lights. But the Sun and Moon are what concerns me the most...Why they both in the sky like this..?"

Goombling says " Yeah...We noticed pretty weird thank you for the info."

Mario waved goodbye to the Gloomba crew " Bye!"

Goombling thought for a moment " So...They have seen the Mirror Shards fall..."

Mario continued " But...Nothing about The Mirror.."

Goombling groaned " Ugghhh! Why!? We need the info! This is so stupid! We need to find this out now! We need to find out more stuff!"

They went asking around but they mostly got the same answer like from the Gloomba crew they saw the Mirror Shards falling but no...Mirror sightings. Which just made Goombling more angry " GAAAHHHHH! This is so annoying!"

Mario looked at the raging Goomba who went on a rant. "OH MY GUARDIAN! WHHHYYY! WE NEED TO FIND THE MIRROR OR WE AND EVERYONE LIVING IN THIS WORLD IS DOOMED WE'LL ALL PERISH WITH THIS DISBALANCE! WE NEED TO BRING BACK THE BALANCE! ALSO TO DO THAT WE NEED TO FIND THAT MIRROR AND WHICH I MAY REMIND YOU! NO ONE HAS SEEN IT AT ALLL! THIS IS THE WORST DAY EVER THE GUARDIANS ARE GONE! TAKEN AWAY BY THAT QUEEN! MIRROR OF BALANCE IS SHATTERED! WHAT ELSE CAN GO WRONG!?"

Then a strange looking object showed before them and a note attached to it. The object was a circle and it had a dial pointing onto a spirt that looked like it had a star as a face like the guardians. While the other side it had a spirit as well it's head looked lite a small black hole it's color was dark. Goombling gave it look and looked at the note that was attached to it " It says _Move the dial onto the opposite side..._ Well Mario move the dial."

Mario moved the dial and then the were swallowed by a huge flash " GGAAHH WHY DID I SAY WHAT ELSE COULD GO WRROOONNGG!"


	5. Prologue Part II

**Relance Town**

Mario and Goombling opened their eyes to see that everything was replace with darkness even the sky the Sun and Moon weren't there anymore even the stars but there was only little light coming from some of the lamposts. Mario was pretty confused but Goombling seemed to know something " Whoa I never thought this place actually existed!"

Mario turned to him " Where are we then!?"

" Calm down. Were in the Disbalance World it's the oppisite to the Real World as the twelve Guardians Of Balance watch over the Real World. There are no Guardians here because this world needs no balance. That thing give here I need to do something." Goombling said calmly.

Mario gave it to him and Goombling got something out of his hat it looked like a tablet. " Ok I'll just."

He snaps a picture and searchs for it through the web and he yells with glee " Yes! Here it is!"

He shows a page on a website showing the thing. " It's called The Balance Hopper it is own by The Guardians allowing them to hop between The Disbalance World and The Real World. Which means...The Guardians sent this to us!"

Mario then continues " That must mean The Mirror...Is somewhere in this world..."

Goombling hops around happily " Yes! Yes! No wonder we couldn't find it in The Real World! Or why no one saw it! It's been in this world the whole time!"

Then they both looked around Relance Town it was pretty weird being their but with it being dark and the lamposts being the only light source then something jumped infront of them it looked like a Gloomba like the ones that were back in The Real World it seemed it have a much darker colour then a regular Gloomba growled at them and Goombling pulled out his tablet and says " Ok heres the info this is a Disbalance Gloomba they live here in The Disbalance World Of Relance Town. Like a normal Gloomba they are a bit stronger then a normal Goomba but they their headbonk is pretty tough! So watch out for that!"

The Disbalance Gloomba jumped up at Mario and hits on the head " Hey I said watch out for the headbonk not to stand there like a scarecrow!"

" It just caught me by suprise!" Mario defended

" _Suuure_ it did!" Goombling sarcastically said.

Mario hits The Disbalance Gloomba with his hammer and Goombling Headbonked it finishing it off. Goombling sighed with relief " Finally!"

They both continue walking through The Disbalance version Of Relance Town. Then they both heard two voices that both sounded familiar " Cra! You idiot!"

" What!? Heef! You're carrying it as well you moron! Don't put the blame on me! We gotta get it to the Queen's Castle!"

" Ugh! Spineys..."

" What was that!?"

" I said...Ugh! Spineys...Or are you a bit low on hearing?"

" WHAT!?"

But then a third voice spoke up that Mario didn't recognized. " Both of you quiet!"

" We need to get this mirror to the Queen's Castle not argue! Like a bunch of baby Boos!"

Cra and Heef turned away from each other as Mario and Goombling were watching around the corner trying to get a good look at the third creature. It looked a bit like a Crazee Dayzee but his petals looked a bit torn and had holes that looked like bite marks his petals were a dark red colour he had a viney like scarf around his neck he glared right at Heef and Cra " Now come on you dolts!"

Mario and Goombling leaped out from the corner which suprised the three of them. Cra suprised said " Wait Red Guy!? How can he be here!? It's impossible for just some stranger to just find a way here!"

Heef scoffed " Well it doesn't matter Cra! We need to take him down right now! He and that protector will try and take back The Mirror!"

The Crazee Dayzee sighs " Cra,Heef let's take them down so we can get back to busniness."

" Fine Tatty."

" Whatever..."

They all get into battle stances as they all charge at each other. Goombling dodges Cra's Tail swing as he pulls out his tablet and takes a picture of all of them. " Mario cover me! It take a bit to get these guys info all at once!"

" Ok Goombling!" Mario called back at him

Goombling got the results for Cra's info first. " Ok heres the Spiney creature's info. Cra pretty short tempared he seems to be the little runt of the three of them heh no wonder why he is short tempared. Anyway watch out for his tail swing attack and he'll go into his shell to avoid being hurt but if you decide to jump right onto him back idea bud if you didn't see the spikes onto his shell."

" Thanks Goombling." He gave him a thumbs up as he went back to the fight. Goombling just continued to search for the other two's info as Mario covered him.

Cra totally mad at Goombling for calling him a runt went towards him " DON'T CALL ME A RUNT!"

He was about to give him a Tail Swing but his tail was grabbed by Mario who threw him right at Heef " Get off me Cra! You weigh a lot!"

" HEY! I'M ON A DIET HEEF! NOT LIKE A BLOOPER WEIRDO WOULD KNOW!"

" Oh please...Cra your brain is as small as a Monty Mole's sight when they go up to the surface and we both know a Monty Mole always need glasses because they can't see when they go up to the surface sooo...You barely have one."

Cra then bit Heef on his face which made Tatty just roll his eyes in annoyance " You dolts."

Goombling finally got Heef's info on his tablet " Sweet! Ok here's Heef's info he seems to like to backtalk Cra a lot but don't think that backtalking makes him immature like Cra he is almost as mature as Tatty but not fully. Watch out for those sharp claws he has they are quite fierce so avoid them the best you can. But also becareful of the ink he sprays from his mouth if it get's on your face you might have a chance of missing so don't let it happen...Or try to."

As Heef finally pulled Cra off his face he had a couple of red bite marks all over his face but by the glare in eyes he was not happy " Ok you twerps! You are bugging me very much!"

Tatty just sang a song that damaged the both of them. Mario swings his hammer at Heef as he tried to claw Mario with his six claws " I hate you! Also that pesky Goomba!"

Tatty rolled his eyes as he tried using his song to hit Goombling who was now searching for info on him but he ends up dodging his attacks and smiles when it showed his info " Ok last guy Mario! This Crazee Dayzee like creature is Tatty he is the most mature out of Cra and Heef he calls them dolts a lot when they mess up or argue well anyway he'll attack with singing which hurts a lot and not just for the ears."

" Ok that's all their info now..." He jumped up and Headbonks Tatty. " Time for more fighting!"

Cra growls " I hate this! Ugh!" He goes into his shell and starts heading towards Mario.

" Mario! Behind you!" Goombling calls.

Mario hears his call and sees Cra heading towards him and Heef he moves away from Heef and Cra ends up hitting him instead. " OW! CRRRAAA!"

" Hey! It's not my fault that you're too fat to move!"

" You're the fat one!"

" What! Do you want me to bite all over you're face again!?"

Cra leaps onto Heef's face and starts clawing it. As Tatty tried to break them up. Goombling goes up to Mario and whispers " Quick let's grab The Mirror and get out of here."

" Got it!"

They both go over to The Mirror. Mario pulls out The Balance Hopper and moves the dial back over to the light side of it. Which teleports them away...

They both open their eyes to see they are both back in The Real World with both of the Sun and Moon both shining in the sky which hurt their eyes to look at. Goombling glanced at The Mirror it was no longer it's normal gold colour it was gray a dark gray. Which made Goombling have a sad look on his face as he looked down to the ground. " The Mirror...It's colour is gone...Just like it's pieces...We have no idea where they could be..."

Then out of The Mirror's shadow popped out Smoke " HI GUYS!"

Which made both of them jump Mario almost hits him with his hammer " Whoa! Smoke! Don't do that! I could of hit you with my hammer!"

" Hehehe~ Sorry~ Anyway! I see you found The Mirror! Cool! Anyway I went investigating and guess what!?"

" Uh... What?" Mario asked.

" I found out where one of these Mirror Shards landed!"

This suprised the both of them " Wait where!?" Goombling quickly asked.

" It's where the coolest magic show is! Cardjic Town!"

He points over to a gate " If you go through that gate over there! It'll lead you there!"

Goombling smiles " Thanks! Ok Mario let's go and get that Mirror Shard!" As he ran over to the gate with Mario running after him.

 **End Of Prologue**


	6. Chapter 1 Part I

**Chapter 1:**

 **Got Any Sevens?**

 **Cardy Plains**

Mario and Goombling walked down the dirt path which Goombling was happily walking down " Yes I can't wait! Let's just hope no one has found it before us like one of Queen Shama's minions or something!"

Then some card like creatures showed up they were white and had marks on them like hearts,aces,clovers,and diamonds. They one with hearts on them said " Hey! You're newbies here right well...Newbies have to pay a fine to get past us after all we are Caurds!"

Goombling rolled his eyes " Look! We don't have time for this! We need to get past you guys!"

" Oh yeah why!?"

" We need to get to Cardjic Town!"

Mario then says " Look Caurds! We need to get there it's very important! Haven't you seen what happened to the sky?!"

Mario pointed upwards to the split in half sky. The one with diamonds says " So what does that have to do with Cardjic Town?"

" Well something fell there right?" Mario asked them.

They looked at each other and nodded " Yeah _annnddd?_ "

Mario annoyed said " Look! We really need to go there! Can you at least let us past please!?"

The Caurds gather around each other and whisper something. Then the one that had aces on him said " Fine we'll let you pass..."

" Finally!" Goombling yelled.

They all moved out of their way. They walk past them and Mario asked Goombling " So Goombling what's this place?"

Goombling brought out his tablet " Let me just open GPS App on my tablet." He opens the GPS App on his tablet and he continues " Hmm we are at Cardy Plains."

" Why is it called that?" Mario asked with confusion.

Goombling pointed over to some part of the grass far ahead but...It didn't look like grass it was cards and the path they were on was also starting too becoming made of cards as well. Mario just stared at it suprised by it " Wow..."

Then before they could continue going a top hat jumps up at Mario the top hat was black with a red stripe it had some cards on it and it had white eyes slightly above the red stripe. Mario quickly hits it with his hammer with his reflexes and quickly said " What is that Goombling!?"

Goombling still had his tablet out and takes it's picture " Ok this is a Hatter they are pretty much living hats. They were abandoned by failed magicians and they seek revenge by attacking anyone who walks by. Watch out they can pull anything out of them selfs. Like a rabbit? Huh and bouncy ball. Wow... That's all well they were owned by failures."

The Hatter fliped upside down and a white gloved hand showed up and it pulled out a ball it was green with a star mark on it. Then the hand throwed it right at Mario's face knocking him right down onto the floor. Goombling charged at the Hatter and Headbonked him. Then Mario slammed his hammer right down onto it. Which made him a little bendy and it fell right down to the ground and the white gloved hand vanished Goombling sighed with relief " Ahh finally we delt with that Hatter. But I don't think that'll be the end of those things but I think there will be other kinds of enemies around here."

Mario just sighed " _Great..._ "

They both keep walking fighting off some Hatters and also Caurds that thought they were trespassing " Hehehe sorry we thought you were..."

Goombling yelled " This is a public road! How could we be trespassing!?"

" Hehehe were sorry!"

Mario and Goombling both glared at them.

Mario groaned " Whatever..."

They continue walking but they stopped to see a huge gap and there was a Groove Guy he was panicing " NONONONONOONON! I'M SOOOO LAATTTEEE! EVERYONE IS GONNA BE SO DISAPPOINTED IN MEEEE! WHHHHHYYYY!"

Mario asked " Hey what's wrong?"

The Groove Guy was flailing his arms " THE CARD BRIDGE IS OUT! I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR THE MAGIC SHOW! MY BOSS IS GONNA BE SOO MAD!"

Mario saw that the Groove Guy had started crying " I'M SOOO GONNA BE FIRED! I DON'T WANT TO BE FIIRRREEEDDD! I LOVE MY JOB!"

Mario then tried to calm the Groove Guy down " Hey..Hey no need to cry me and my friend here will help you."

The Groove Guy wiped away the tears that was going down his mask " T-Thank you...!"

Goombling and Mario started looking around the place they looked behind bushes in the card grass but they didn't find anything but the only place they haven't looked was the tree. Mario gripped his hammer and with all his might strikes the tree with the hammer and a Hatter was on a branch with a blue switch " Hey! Watch it! I'm trying to keep this switch up here! This switch belongs to me! Finders keepers losers are dumbies!"

" Um actually it's Losers weepers." Goombling corrected.

The Hatter glared at him " I know you are but what am I?"

Mario and Goombling just looked at each other with confusion. " Whatever we need that switch and it doesn't belong to you either! This Groove Guy and us need it to cross!" Mario snapped at the Hatter.

" Like I care! That's your problem not mine so you'll have to deal with it." The Hatter laughed at them.

Mario then slammed his hammer against the tree causing the Hatter to fall right out of the tree with the switch. The Hatter growled " I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE! JUST YOU WAIT!"

They all watched as the Hatter skipped away turning around to glare at them " MARK MY WORDS I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

Goombling rolled his eyes and went over to the switch and jumped onto it and then some cards rised out from the water making a bridge. Which made the Groove Guy really happy " YAY! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! Here take these it's a reward for helping me sirs!"

The Groove Guy gave them two tickets that said _Ticket for The Great Pumpcian's magic show!_ Mario was about to thank him but he was already running ahead " Sorry that I have tooo go! But I might be llaatttee!"

They follow after him then they saw a sign that had a couple of cards on it saying _Watch out! Sightings of a scary monster! Beware and be safe!_ Mario and Goombling gave worried looks hoping the Groove Guy won't get into any trouble. Before they conti nued they heard some yelling " Grooves! There you are can you help!?"

The look to see some pumpkin who was wearing a tophat that look similar to a Hatter's we was wearing a red bow that held a black cloak around his body while having a cape behind him one side was black and the other was red. He had a spirital tail and had four hands that were just floating around him only one of his hands were holding something that looked like a magic wand while the other hands were trying to pull a box that had stars on it out of the mud " Grooves something terrible has happened!"

" What Boss?"

 _So that guy is his boss?_ Mario thought.

" W-Well... You know the monster that's around here..."

" Um yeah...?"

" Well I,Trixie and Ragic were attacked by it!"

" We were running from it but it scared away Ragic and Trixie and now were separated..."

" WHAT WE GONNA DOOO!?"

Mario and Goombling came out where they were " We can help." They were both suprised by Mario's arrival.

Pumpcian gripped his wand and pointed it at them " Who are you two?!"

Grooves quickly stepped in " Wait Boss! Their nice they helped me when the card bridge was out! Maybe they can help us find Trixie and Ragic!"

Pumpcian lowered his wand " Alright...I'll trust these two for now..."

Grooves rubbed his head nervously " Sorry about my Boss he has some trust issues...He mostly only trusts me or Trixie and sometimes Ragic.."

Mario asked " Do you know where they could of went?"

Pumpcian pointed over to two paths in front of them " They went that way but Trixie went right and Ragic went to the left. But...I have no idea where the monster went I just hope they are ok..."

Goombling smiled " No worries! We'll find them!"

" Thank you soo much! Bring them both back safe and sound!"

Goombling asked Mario " So...Who sould we go find first? Trixie or Ragic?"

Mario thought for a moment " We could split up...No...that's too dangrous one of us could run into whatever this monster is so...Let's go and find Trixie."

Goombling nodded as they both headed down the right path to find Trixie.

 **Cardy Plains Right Path**

" Where could she be?" Mario asked.

" She's probably hiding after all she was being chased." Goombling responed.

Mario yells " HEY ANYONE CALLED TRIXIE AROUND HERE!?"

Goombling quickly shushed him " Ssh! You might alert the monster that were here!"

" Oh right..."

Goombling rolled his eyes as they continued down the right path. They both heard a girlish scream " EEKKKKK HELP ME!"

They both quickly said " That must be Trixie!"

As they both ran ahead where they heard the voice taking down some Hatters on the way but they ran into a new enemy along the way that looked like a flying magic wand. Goombling quickly pulled out his tablet and says " This is a Wandy like the Hatters they were abandoned by failures. Geeze these guys really have a hard life. Anyway they can hit you with them selfs but they can also summon others to fight with them that are from this area that sounds like it's gonna get annoying."

The Wandy slams itself right onto Goombling. Which made him mad " Oh you'll already to fight rough huh?!" Mario ready his hammer. " Well bring it!"

Goombling Headbonk the Wandy while Mario hits it with his hammer. Which knocked th wind out of it. But it started waving it self around. Then a bright light was coming from it and it released that light onto the ground summoning a Hatter who seemed a little confused on where it was but when it saw Mario and Goombling it got ready to fight. Goombling sighed " Great...This is getting pretty annoying."

Mario jumped onto the Hatter while Goombling finished off the Wandy and then helped Mario finish off the Hatter. Mario sighs with relief " Let's just hope that we don't run into any more of those Wandys."

Goombling responds " Well saying that...You'd probably jinxed it."

" Well let's continue finding Trixie by the sound of her voice she must be in real trouble."

They keep running to see another gap ahead of them Goombling then saw a Duplighost on the other side being chased by a Wandy and a few Hatters. The Duplighost had a light yellow coloured sheets she weared a hat on her head that looked a bit like Pumpcian's hat. She had a pink bow that was under her mouth. She had green eyes. She held some cards him her sheet like hands that she was throwing at them " EKK! GO AWAY LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Mario quickly said " We need to get over there and save her!"

Goombling and Mario quickly looked everywhere around. They looked in the card bushes,Card grass, and the card trees Mario annoyed said " Ugh where could it be!?"

Goombling had an idea " Wait. If it's not here...Maybe it's in The Disbalance World. It's our only best bet on where it could be."

" Good idea Goombling." Mario pulled out The Balance Hopper and moved the dial to the other side of the hopper as they were swallowed again by a bright and blinding light.


	7. Chapter 1 Part II

**Cardy Plains Right Path**

After the light they looked to see it was a dark and shadowy like The Disbalance World of Relance Town. They look up to see a switch on top of a tall tree. Mario and Goombling were both confused " Ok how did it get up there?" Mario asked with confusion.

Goombling replies " Well it could be ever since The Mirror was shattered it sent other stuff into The Disbalance World. Well anyway let's get it down and save her."

Mario grabbed his hammer onto the tree and then they heard a small growl. Which made them both worry it started shaking it's roots came out of the ground. It turned around it had glowing red eyes. Which it glared at them with. It's voice was in a dark tone " Oh you think it's funny to hit somone with a weapon huh?!"

Mario was then it by a twig. Which shocked Goombling as he quickly pulled out his tablet " Ok this is a Treevil. They live here in The Balance World Of Cardy Plains. They throw twigs but they might try and ram at you so try and defend with your hammer."

The Treevil charged right at them as Mario hits the Treevil with his hammer. Which just made it even more angry. Goombling Headbonks it and Mario jumps right down onto it. It started throwing twigs at them while some of them. Did end up hitting them Mario deflected them right back at The Treevil. Which knocked it right over onto it's back it growled louder " When I get back up i'm gonna end your games!"

They saw when The Treevil fell down the switch has also have fell off they both quickly ran over to it. Mario quickly pulls out The Balance Hopper and they were taken away with a flash of the bright light.

 **Cardy Plains Right Path**

With them back in The Real World Mario quickly slammed his hands right onto the button and a nice card bridge showed up and they saw the Duplighost running towards them and she quickly hid behind them. " EKKK SAVE MEE!"

The Wandy and the Hatters start attacking them. Goombling and Mario quickly defeated them while they were being annoyed by the Wandy summoning more Hatters. They look over to the Duplighost who was shaking a lot. Mario asks " Are you alright?"

She answers " Y-Yeah..Thank you."

She smiles " My name is Trixie."

Goombling says " Well your Boss sent us to find you and this other guy called Ragic."

She smiles "Oh Ragic he's a really nice guy! Plus he's my cousin."

Mario helps her up " Well let's go find him."

Trixie laughs nervously " Um ok...I dunno I'm really not up to going after him...I'm really scared of the monster...I'm not a coward or timid..I just don't want to see it again I'm just gonna go back to my Boss and wait for you guys there ok?"

Mario and Goombling looked at each other. They both nodded " Ok don't worry we'll find him."

Trixie smiles and starts heading back. With Mario and Goombling following her.

 **Cardy Plains**

Pumpcian smiles as he saw Trixie returning with Mario and Goombling " Oh thank you so much for finding her! Now we just need to find Ragic."

Mario nods " Don't worry we'll get him back here safe and sound. Pumpcian smiles with relief " Oh good just be careful while you were gone I heard some growling coming from the Left Path so just watch out."

Then they go down the Left Path hoping Ragic was alright.

 **Cardy Plains Left Path**

On this path they both heard a growl and Goombling quickly said " Hide!"

They both jump into a bush. They slightly moved the leaves so they could see out of it and not enough so whatever was out there could see them. They saw a lizard like creature but it looked pretty tall and big it had a few patterns on it like hearts,diamonds,aces, and clovers. Goombling took a picture of it with his tablet with the flash off of course. He whispered " This is the Cardy Lizard. It roams Cardy Plains it says it's really friendly but...I don't think it will be anymore. I think ever since The Mirror Of Balance has been shattered it has corrupted the minds of others. Like the Cardy Lizard. So we need to be careful and hope the Cardy Lizard hasn't found Ragic."

They quietly move out of the bush and they see the Cardy Lizard was sniffing the area and it walked a bit forward. Goombling says " It must be sniffing for Ragic."

The Cardy Lizard then started sniffing in their direction. Mario and Goombling quickly hide by a tree. Goombling says " Ok looks like we need to plan this out. With this guy trying to find Ragic and us."

They both were suprised when the tree was knocking over. They quickly moved and saw the Cardy Lizard growling showing it's sharp teeth. Then Mario and Goombling start booking it with the Cardy Lizard right behind them. Goombling start falling behind a bit Mario grabs Goombling by his bling which suprised him. " Gah! Don't grab my bling like that! It's around my neck!"

" Sorry!" Mario quickly replied

He then saw another card bridge up ahead he quickly ran across it and dropped Goombling onto the ground as he says " Never...pick me...up..by my...bling..ever again!"

They glance over to the Cardy Lizard who stopped chasing them. It started ripping apart the other side and it collapses. Goombling groans " Well...Now were stuck."

They continue walking but then they heard a small voice " H-HELP!"

Mario and Goombling rush to where they heard the voice. They look down a deep hole to slightly see someone at the bottom. It was a Cheep Cheep. He was wearing a top hat and a little yellow bow under his mouth he was panicing " H-HEY YOU TWO CAN YOU GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

" Hey are you Ragic?" Mario asked.

" Y-Yes! That creature chased me and I wasn't looking where I was going and...I fell down here but It was lucky there was some water down here to brake my fall. So...GET ME OUTTA HERREE!" He yelled flailing his flippers.

Goombling shouts " Well we'll find a way to get you out!"

" THANK YOOOUUUU!" He replies yelling.

Goombling turned to Mario " So what do we do?"

Mario thought for a moment. He then saw the tree with some scarfs were growing on a tree that were used in a scarf magic trick. He went over to it to pull it off but it just kept getting longer and longer untill it has became really long that gave Mario an idea " Here!"

He yelled as he threw it down the deep hole. He felt a tug from Ragic pulling on it. As Mario pulled it with his hands Goombling pulled with some of it in his mouth. They finally were able to pull Ragic out of the hole " Yes! Thank you!" He glaced over to the bridge. " Oh no...Were all stuck here!"

Mario says " Don't worry we'll find a way to get the bridge back."

Goombling asks " So what's the plan then? Look for another way around?"

Ragic quickly says " Wait there is a way around we just need to take the river over there! It's called Diamondheart River."

He pointed over to a close river that had a card shaped boat tied to a pole. Mario said " Well it's our only way to go."

Mario and Ragic jumped onto the boat but Goombling was a bit hesitant " Umm.. This boat won't sink right?"

" I think so." Ragic responed.

Goombling hopped onto the card boat finally as well. As Mario grabbed the oars and started rowing down the river.

 **Diamondheart River**

Ragic was keeping a look for anything while Goombling was trying to stay calm on the boat. As they rowed Ragic spotted something " Uh oh..."

Mario asked " What's wrong?"

Ragic pointed to some diamond and heart shaped rocks " That's what's wrong!"

Goombling pulled out his tablet and said " Oh no if we take enough hits from those rocks were going to sink! Well Ragic will surive since being a Cheep Cheep. But not us!"

As Ragic jumped into the water to help push the boat out of the way of the rocks Mario just kept rowing. But Goombling notice something in the water and it jumped out it was a bunch of Bloopers. Which suprised them all as Mario let go of the oars to help Goombling fight them. Goombling uses his tablet and he says " Ok you know these things they are Bloopers they spray ink well duh. But anyway they'll tackle into you. But using your hammer on them won't work they are just to quick to be hit by your hammer so just jump on them instead."

Mario slammed his feet right down onto one of the Blooper's head. So did Goombling and they all tackled them all causing alot of damage Ragic was hiding in the water scared of all the Bloopers his hat was floating above where he was hiding. One of the Bloopers came towards him and he shot a powerful jet of water sending it flying out of the water and the Blooper landed into a nearby tree. Which suprised everyone on the boat with the Bloopers distracted Mario grabbed two of the Bloopers by their tentacles and throwed them overboard and Goombling Headbonk the other two Bloopers aboard the boat and kicked them off the boat. Then Ragic started pushing the book and Mario quickly grabbed the oars and started rowing as they zipped down the river as fast as they can to get away from the Bloopers so they won't get anymore problems from them. Then they slowed down after a while while they were rowing down the river Ragic hopped right onto the boat again. Taking a breather from all that swiming from the Bloopers. " Th..at was...Not..what I expected." Ragic said trying to catch his breath.

Mario stopped rowing and let the river push them along " That was close we were pretty out numbered back there."

Goombling then spotted a dock upahead " Look there's a dock let's just hope were not to faraway from the others."

 **Cardy** **Plains**

The parked the card boat and tied the rope onto the pole and got out of it then continued walking with Ragic. They passed through some bushes to see Pumpcian,Grooves and Trixie playing with some cards. Trixie was the first one to spot them. " RAGIC!"

She ran over to Ragic giving him a big hug " I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ALRIGHT!"

Grooves went over to them too " Ragic buddy!"

He lift Ragic up to his face " Nice to see you're alright for a second I thought you were eaten by that monster thing or something but now we can finally head to Cardjic Town!"

Pumpcian smiled " Well everyone is here so let's get ready as he started drawing in the dirt with a stick which made Mario and Goombling confused. Mario asked " Uhh what you doing?"

Trixie said " This is how everyone get's to Cardjic Town. After all it makes sence to use magic to get to a magical place like Cardjic Town right?"

They both just nodded as Pumpcian finshed it they heard a growl as something leaped out the bushes it was...The Cardy Lizard. Ragic and Grooves hid behind Pumpcian but Trixie was standing with Mario and Goombling " I'll help you two fight this thing!"

Mario nodded as the Cardy Lizard leaped towards them. She threw some cards at his face causing it to miss them and land right next to them Goombling Headbonk it as Mario jumped onto it's head. It growled at them as it charged toward them it tackled Trixie knocking her down to the ground. It towered over her as all of them were yelling her name but Pumpcian raised his wand as a dark aura surronded it. Then he blasted it right at the Cardy Lizard knocking it over and it was unable to get up. He boomed " Quickly everyone into the circle!"

Ragic and Grooves rushed over to Trixie and carried her over into the circle and Mario and Goombling rushed over there as well. Pumpcian raised his wand and chanted " **_Great magic hear my cry take us to the place that we desire take us to Cardjic Town as we all DESIRE!_** "

In a flash of light they all vanished.


	8. Chapter 1 Part III

**Cardjic Town**

They open their eyes to see that they are finally in Cardjic Town. Mario says " Were finally here."

Goombling smiled " Yep we are."

Pumpcian yells " Alright! Grooves,Trixie and Ragic!"

As they put Trixie back down they reply " Yes Boss?"

" We need to get to our show! We don't want to be late for our great wonderful show!"

Ragic asks " Boss? If you don't mind me asking what was that magic that you used to zap that Cardy Lizard off of Trixie?"

Pumpcian replies " It's a new trick I learned for..defence. Well whatever! We need to get to our show! Hope you two will get to see our show!"

He waved goodbye as they all ran off somewhere. Goombling turned to Mario " Do you think we should check out show that they are gonna perform at."

" Yeah but where would they be?"

Goombling replies " Well they could be performing at that building that has Pumpcian on it and that the fact that their's a sign on it saying magic show."

Mario looked over to see a tall building with Pumpcian on a wooden sign that said magic show it also had some cards on it as well. Mario says " Well that was easy."

That walk over to it to see lot's people there lining up that looked so excited for it. The all waved their tickets In the air cheering they saw a Beanish who looked really bored checking the tickets. He had some headphones on. He rolled his eyes and says " Yeah,Yeah whatever just go inside or whatever I don't care."

Mario and Goombling go in the line and after awhile they finally got to the Beanish who wasn't looking at them. Mario tried to get his attention " Ahem! Excuse me?"

The Beanish glanced over at him and says " Ugh...Welcome to Pumpcian's Great Magic Show...Just show me your tickets or whatever I need to go on my lunch break after this."

Mario showed them their tickets and he pressed a button that opened the doors they went in as he rolled his eyes and left his post.

 **Magic House**

They went inside to see a bunch of people there sitting down and they see Ragic sorting stuff out he looked over at Mario and Goombling he rushed over to them. " Oh hi guys! Boss got you saved seats at the front for helping us! Come along."

Ragic hopped along the floor and showed them to their saved seats and they both sat down onto the chairs. As Ragic hopped over to a door and opened it. That lights turn off a some lights showed up over on a stage with a red curtins. It rose up to show Pumpcian with the spotlight on him " Welcome ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to my great show now for our first act of magic ahem! Grooves!"

Grooves rushed over and Pumpcian pulled out a scarf " Mind pulling this?"

Grooves pulled it but the more he pulled it started getting longer and longer untill it stopped. Pumpcian yelled " Tah dah! Ladies and gentlemen!"

He smiled he pulled out a card he cover it up with his over hands and he moved his hands away and a Dove flew out from his hands which made the crowd cheer. Ragic hopped out as Pumpcian pulled out some sharp looking cards and his other hands put a blindfold around his eyes and start throwing the cards at Ragic but they were missing him which made him breath with relief. He looked over to the audience " Now for our final trick" he pulled out a mirror one part of it was covered up and Trixie walked over to the mirror.

" Now Trixie will pull her reflection right out of the mirror!"

The audiences let out some gasps while Mario and Goombling were both confused and they whispered to each other. " Wait she's gonna pull her reflection out of the mirror?" Goombling whispered.

" How would that work?"

They then all see her reach into it. She pulled out her own reflection which made the audience gasp and both Mario and Goombling were both shocked by it that Trixie pulled out her own reflection. The audience then let out loud claps which made Trixie and her own reflection smile and bow to the audience. Then the curtins closed and the audience start leaving but before they got leave they heard a whisper " Psst!"

They look over to a door to see Ragic waving over to them. Mario and Goombling rush over to him and Mario asked " What is it Ragic?"

Ragic looked a bit nervous " Well...Um..I..have to spill the beans! You see our Boss he has been acting strange."

Mario and Goombling gave each over confused looks and looked back at him " I know it doesn't look like it but...I know something is going on! I mean you seen the sky right!? Also it all happened yesterday the Boss started acting weird like that magic he used to attack that Cardy Lizard. When Trixie,Grooves and I found this thing we didn't know what it was but it felt really nice to just hold it. Anyway when we went to show it to our Boss he was talking to him self it was pretty stange then he wanted Trixie to use her _ability_ in the next show but Trixie,Grooves and I tried to convince him that we didn't want that because...Trixie hates showing her ability to others. But Pumpcian said that he'll make sure no one finds out about it...Trixie wants to walk to you backstage anyway. After all I didn't see what else happened since I was a bit scared by his actions Trixie was there for the whole thing."

Mario and Goombling looked at each other and Goombling said quickly " Wait! That shiny thing could be a Mirror Shard!"

" It could be!"

They both followed after Ragic as he went through the door.

 **Magic House Backstage**

He started leading them past some lot's of over stuff their were cannons,Giant cards,A tank full of water, and lot's of other stuff he stopped right infront of the door he was about to reach his fin out to turn it but something launched infront of them and Ragic quickly hid behind Mario and Goombling they had a good look at it then they realized who or what it was. " T-The Cardy Lizard!?" Goombling was able to say.

It growled at them and jumped right at them Mario swinged down his hammer onto it's head knocking it backwards a bit it growled with rage. It swings his tail right at them but they were able to jump out the way it then notice Ragic who was hiding behind one of the cannons it charged right for him. Mario and Goombling quickly chase after it to stop it from attacking Ragic but something jumped from the ceiling and landed right onto of it's head...It was Grooves he grabbed Ragic by his fin and dragged him away as fast as he could back over to Mario and Goombling. It turned back over to them and growled slowly getting closer but Grooves pulled out a card and throwed it right at a ceiling light and it landed right on top of the Cardy Lizard and Ragic cheered " Great shot Grooves! Now we can get to Trixie! But...Why was the Cardy Lizard here? I thought we left it back in Cardy Plains."

Mario responds " Well we can talk about that when were with Trixie."

Then charge into the room and closed the door quickly and Trixie gave them a weird look. " Umm? Why did you just slam the door shut?"

Mario said through his breath " The...Cardy..Lizard is...here."

That shocked her " Wait what!?"

Trixie got down from her seat it was a armchair it was bright yellow close to her sheet color. Her room was decorated with lots of posters of magic tricks the floor was made of wood there was a huge fluffy pink circle carpet on the floor that the armchair was on. On the other side of the room there was a bed it's cover had cards all over it same with the pillow. Above it was a hat rack that holded some of her hats. Finally on the wall of the left of the bed their was a mirror above a table and their was a picture that looked like it was drawn it had Pumpcian,Ragic,Grooves and Trixie on it was drawn in crayon and words that were written in pink crayon said _Friends Forever_. She rushes over to them and quickly asks " Wait how is it here!?"

Mario was about to answer but she interrupts them " Whatever I needed to talk to you anyway this is what Pumpcian did he took that shiny thing from me but once he grabbed it from us he grabbed his head and fell to the ground I quickly went to check on him but he pushed me away. He floated away with that thing with him. I wish I could find out what's happening to him so I can help."

Goombling says " Hey no worries we can help."

Her eyes lit up " R-really!?"

Mario and Goombling both nod and Trixie cheers hugging them both. " You guys! Your awesome we'll save Pumpcian! From what he has become!"

 **Trixie Joined The Party**

 _Trixie the positive magician. She is very nice and will do anything to help her friends. With her great throwing arm she can throw cards at something that is faraway or out of reach like switches. In battle she can Divebomb her enemies also she can use her Card Throw attack to throw her cards at her enemies._

Trixie turns to Ragic and Grooves " I want you two to stay here it'll be much safer."

Ragic and Grooves nod. Ragic says " Stay safe cousin."

" Hehe I will Ragic!" Trixie giggled.

They walk out of Trixie's room and they saw that the Cardy Lizard was gone Goombling says " Well that isn't good."

" It could be any where but we must be on guard you two." Mario said to his two friends.

" Got it" They both said as they walked around backstage.

Goombling asked " Hey Trixie you know that trick you did with the mirror? Who did you do it?"

Suprised by it she looked a bit nervous " W-Well um..."

She sighed " You see I'm not like other Duplighost. I don't have the ability to copy others and turn into them. I have the ability to make clones of my self. I don't like using infront of others because they'll think it's weird of a Duplighost who just can't transform. When I met Pumpcian me and Ragic were just traveling with each other after getting kicked out of our apartment because we couldn't pay the rent we met Pumpcian and he took us in and showed us some of his magic tricks and offered us to work with him. We were both on board with the whole thing but everything change since yesterday..."

Mario muttered under his breath " The day The Mirror Of Balance was shattered."

She looked at Mario with a confused look " What did you say?"

Mario and Goombling looked at each other and nodded. Mario says " Trixie...We need to tell you something it's also the reason why we came here. That thing that your Boss has is a Mirror Shard. It's part of a mirror that keeps the balance were sorry we didn't tell you anything."

Trixie smiles at them " It's ok! After all you must of have your reasons like not wanting me to get hurt."

Mario smiled at Trixie and they continue on their way through the backstage. Goombling looked at Trixie " So how much do you know this place?"

" Like the back of my ha-Um...I mean sheet." She said rasing up her sheet.

Mario asked " So what is around backstage?"

Trixie giggles " Well! Mirror Maze,Card Room, And Pumpcian's Room."

" But he normally locks his room closed with two keys. One key is in the Mirror Maze and the other is in the Card room. Then we just need to get to his room! This plan is foolproof!"

Mario gave her a thumbs up " Alright let's go!"


	9. Chapter 1 Part IV

**Magic House Backstage**

Mario,Goombling and Trixie walk around looking for the Mirror Maze first. Trixie was leading the way due to her knowing this place a lot more then the both of them. But then some Hatters jump infront of them and on of them spoke " I told you I be back!"

They all looked confused " You remember me right!? I'm back for payback!"

Mario asked " Do we know you?"

That made the Hatter angry " How dare you forget me! I'm the Hatter that you took that switch from! I'M BACK FOR PAYBACK!"

Goombling said " Well do you really expect someone too remember something like that?"

The Hatter growled " Fools! You shall pay!"

The other Hatters charged at the three of them they were able to take them all down the leader of the Hatters yelled " Flee!"

The Hatters ran past Mario and the others and they continue on Trixie leads them finally to the Mirror Maze.

 **Mirror Maze**

They looked to see mirrors were almost everywhere even the ceiling was made from mirrors. Mario thought to himself _It must of took a long time to make this place_. _But what would be the use of this room since it's not being used for the public_. _With it being backstage it musn't be for the public to see maybe..._

Mario came out of his thoughts when Goombling yelled " Hey Marriiiooo!"

He looked to see Goombling and Trixie up ahead of him Trixie was waving over at him. Goombling asked " You coming or not? We need to find that key."

" O-Oh yes!" Mario said rushing over to them. But when he did he felt like he heard something click he looked down to see a peice of the floor was pressed down and a Caurd fell down out from the mirror ceiling " Intruder!"

The Caurd charged at him but Mario hits him with his hammer knocking him right into a mirror. Which made a loud bang and the mirror cracked a bit. Trixie whispered " Mario! Quick before the Sentinels come!"

Mario knowing all about Sentinels dashing away from where he was with Trixie and Goombling they all crashed into a mirror. Trixie rubbed her head " Oww... Why did Boss make this room just to hide a key? After all it's just one that locks his room? I know he has trust issues but I didn't know it was that bad."

Goombling asked " When did he have his room locked with those two keys?"

Trixie answered " Well a few days ago. He made those two rooms and put those two keys in there when he's not in there he leaves it locked I think before Ragic,Grooves and I found the Mirror Shard he was hiding a special book."

That confused the both of them and they asked " What kind of book?"

Trixie replied " Oh it contains all the magic tricks we perform and how to do it. He must be thinking that someone will steal it and use it for them selfs."

Mario asked " So which way do we go."

Trixie responed " Honestly no idea I didn't build this place."

Goombling says " Should of seen that coming Mario."

Then they heard a familair voice " _Grreeaat_ It's you."

They look over to see the Beanish from eariler sitting down with his back up against a mirror eating a sandwich " Now you found my secret eating place what now tell The Boss and get me fired?"

Mario quickly shook his head " No! We wouldn't do that but...Why you eating here of all places?"

The Beanish rolled his eyes " Because it's the only place where people won't find me and bother me! Stupid idiots bothering me."

Trixie giggled " I'm sure you don't mean that Beansley."

Beansley groaned as Trixie said his name " Trixie for the last time I have changed my name it's Beany. Not that stupid dumb idiotic name! Why did my parents give me such a dumb name."

Trixie smiles " Aww... But it suits you~"

Before Beansley could reply some Sentinels come out around the corner and their sirens when off as they spotted Mario and the others they start dashing while Trixie grabbed Beansley's arm dragging him with her and after Mario. Beansley yelled " WHY ARE YOU DRAGGING ME ALONG!? ALSO ANOTHER THING WHY ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Goombling said " Were looking for a key to Pumpcian's room there is something in there that we need."

Beansley replied angrly " So you came here to steal his book?! Wow the guys are dumb and now dragging me into this crime?!"

Mario replied back at him " No! Were not even after that book! Non of us do magic tricks!" Trixie coughed a bit reminding Mario that she does do magic. He then repeated his statement a little different. " None of us expect Trixie do magic tricks!"

Beansley who was still mad said " Alright then enlighten me what is it that you're after?!"

Trixie said " Well this Mirror Shard thing that Ragic,Grooves and I found. It's really important that we get it!"

Beansley sighed and said " Hold on"

He pulled out of Trixie's grip and pushed one of the mirrors that opened up a passage way. He said " This way."

They all run into it and it closes behind them it was a bit dark but they ere able to see each other. They walk to see the key on the other side of a crack in the floor and it was so wide looked like no one could jump across it but there was a switch on the other side of it. Beansley said " Here's one of the keys I found it when I was taking one of my breaks in the Mirror Maze."

Mario asked " But how do we get across to get it?"

Beansley replied " What do mean by _we_? This isn't my problem. Pumpcian's change hasn't effected me so I'll be off now looking for a new place to take my breaks."

He walks out of the room with the same secret passage they just went through and walks off. Trixie sighs " Beansley...I just hope nothing bad happens to him...He may not act like it but he's really a big softy once you get him to be more friendly towards you."

Mario says " If you say so."

Goombling asks " Anyway how we gonna get across I don't think any of us can reach that switch."

Trixie smiles " No worries guys let me take care of this guys."

Trixie pulled out a card and throwed it right at the switch causing a card bridge to form. Trixie turned to them and said " Tah-Dah!"

Mario says " Good job Trixie."

Trixie laughed and smiled " Thanks!"

They walk acrosss the card bridge and grabbed but then the room started shaking then a huge ball that was green and had a huge star on it started rolling towards them. Mario yelled " Run for it!"

Mario,Trixie and Goombling started running for it to get away from the huge ball Trixie opened the passage and they got out of the room which the ball just crashed against the wall. They all sighed with relief. Goombling says looking at the ball that was right against the passage " Looks like Pumpcian was prepared if someone took it. It would activate that trap causing them to be crushed by that ball luckly we were quick enough not to get crush by it."

Trixie nodded " Yep let's get the other key guys!"

Trixie ran off with Mario and Goombling running after her trying to catch up with her.

 **Magic House Backstage**

They walk out of the Mirror Maze room looking for the Card Room to collect the next key. Trixie asks herself " Now where was it again? Was it next to the Mirror Maze or was it next Pumpcian's room..? Hmm I'm guessing it was next to Pumpcian's room!"

Trixie then dashed off to find The Card Room with Mario and Goombling trying to catch up with her. Mario yells " Trixie slow down and wait for us!"

She stops running and turns to them " S-Sorry...I just really want to help Pumpcian and I want to help him fast I don't want him to go through this..."

Goombling says " Hey relax Trixie we'll help him but he'll probably attack us."

Trixie laughs nervously " O-Oh yeah..."

Mario says " Ok you two let's get that second key."

They both nod and go through the door to The Card Room.

 **Card Room**

They all walk in to see cards were everywhere some of the cards were huge and towered over them but some of the cards were really small. They all start looking around the room through the cards Mario asks " Why would anyone need this many cards?"

Goombling shrugged " Who knows."

But then some of the cards start shaking and they all lift up from the ground to show lot's of Caurds they all growled at them and they all get ready to fight Trixie yells " Alright you Caurds ready to loose!?"

The Caurds chuckle " Of course not because we are gonna win."

Goombling smirks " Yeah sure you will. In your dreams!" He then Headbonks one of the Caurds. Trixie Divebombs some of the Caurds and Mario jumps on and slams them with his hammer. Then the Caurds fall down back onto the ground they all sigh with relief Trixie says pointing over to a door " Come on guys let's check over there!"

They both run after Trixie and she opens the door to show a bridge made of cards that went a long way and on the other side on a pillar was the second key but the pillar was built really high and below the bridge was sharp spikes that looked like knifes. Mario says " Ok let's becareful here you two."

They nod and they walk across but then the walls move which let out flames luckly they moved out of the way of it then cards start coming at them they then start running across the card bridge dodging the fire,cards and lot's of other magic props. They all finally got across to the pillar that held the key at the very top. Mario asked " So how we gonna get it?"

Goombling thought for a moment. He then had an idea. " Hey Trixie!" Trixie asked " What is it?"

" So your throwing arm how strong is it?"

" Oh! Really strong."

" Is it strong enough to throw someone?"

" I guess."

" Good! Throw me up there!"

" You sure...?"

" Positive!"

" Well ok!"

Trixie picked up Goombling and chucked him up high he then handed at the top of the pillar and grabbed the key with his teeth " Pfft easy." But then they all heard a rumbling sound. Another huge ball like in the Mirror Maze came from the ceiling Goombling jumped off the pillar and was caught by Trixie and they all started running while dodging out of the way of all the things that were being thrown at them. Mario yelled " Whoa Pumpcian really didn't want anyone to get this key!"

Goombling shouted " Yeah!"

Trixie looked behind them to see the ball still rolling after them as it rolled across the bridge it started collapsing behind it and Trixie yelled " RUN FASTER!"

They finally got to the door and quickly dived through the door and Mario quickly slammed the door shut the they all relaxed on the floor trying to catch their breaths. Goombling dropped the key from his mouth " Phew luckly we got out alive along with the key."

Mario got up and picked up the key " Yes it is."

Mario smiled at them " Come on let's go and unlock Pumpcian's room."

Trixie and Goombling got up and headed up and headed out the door.

 **Magic House** **Backstage**

Trixie cheers with joy " Yay! We got both of the keys!"

Goombling smiles " Yep now we can get into Pumpcian's room and finally get the Mirror Shard back from him."

Mario and the others head over to Pumpcian's door. He puts in both of the keys and turns them both in and hears the click showing that the both of them work he turned the knob and before he opened the door they heard a voice behind them. " Hey guys! Wait for us!"

They all turn to see Ragic,Grooves and...Beansley. Trixie quickly hugged Beansley " Beansley!"

Beansley slightly pushed her away " For the last time it's Beany. Beansley is a stupid name."

Grooves comes over to them " Anyway we wanted to help you guys stop Pumpcian. Well it was kinda hard to convince Beany to help. Because he really wasn't up to helping but he said _But he isn't effecting me so why should I care?_ So I said but soon he will what you gonna do then?"

Ragic showed up behind Grooves " Then he agreed to help!"

Beansley rolled his eyes " Whatever."

Grooves continues " Anyway let's get going guys."

Mario nods " Alright let's do this."

 **Pumpcian's Room**

Mario turns the knob and opens it to show a large office the floor had a huge carpet that was in a shape of a card there was a desk that had a wand some cards and a book around the room was some other magic props and behind the desk in a glass case was..." The Mirror Shard!" Goombling yelled.

It shined brightly They all raced over to it but then they all saw that it had a lock on it. Beansley annoyed asked " Why don't you just break it? It's glass."

Mario replied " You sound like you want us to get injured from broken glass."

" Whatever." He said rolling his eyes but they paused when a voice that sounded full of rage yelled.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

They all turned around to see Pumpcian floating there full of rage " Ragic...Grooves...Beany...And Trixie so you have all betrayed me why did I trust you're nothing but worthless traitors!"

Trixie says " N-no Boss! It's not like that!"

Ragic joins her side " Yeah! You been acting weird lately."

Grooves nodded " We want to help you...You're not the same Boss we have been working for and putting on great shows with for years..."

Pumpcian growled " Think I would believe liars like you!"

Pumpcian rage made The Mirror Shard glow with a dark aura. Which Goombling said " Wait when Queen Shama broke The Mirror Of Balance her hand also had a dark aura The Mirror must of absorb parts of the darkness." He looked over to Ragic,Grooves and Trixie. " You three were lucky you didn't get effected by it. With him already effected with The Mirror Of Balance being shattered and now with that darkness inside him no wonder he's acting like this."

Trixie says " We need to help him no matter what then!"

Mario assured her " Don't worry we will."

Mario and the others got into battle stances. Pumpcian raised his wand " You will face my wrath good for nothing traitors!"

Pumpcian swinged his wand around and it summonded a bunch of cards and he send them right at them but they were able to dodge out of the way of the cards. Mario looked over at Goombling " Goombling we need info on Pumpcian!"

" Ok got it!"

He pulled out his tablet and said " Ok this is Pumpcian which we already know with him being a famous magician of Cardjic Town he knows a lot of magic tricks so all of his attacks will be magic based he'll throw cards at us. He'll also throw some balls at us watch out those are tough we were almost crush by one. Anyway with him being in the air I don't think your hammer will be that useful Mario. Oh yes and watch out for his hat trick attack he'll hide in his hat and he'll make two more show up be careful the ones that don't have him under could have a nasty suprise just waiting."

Trixie jumped up and Divebombed Pumpcian making him growl with anger. Ragic sprays water right into his face. Grooves jumps onto Pumpcian's face and starts slapping him with his hands. Pumpcian pulls Grooves off and throws him at Beansley which he just ducks. " Oww...Why didn't you catch me?"

" Because that was your own fault." Beansley just grabs the book that was on the desk and throws it right at Pumpcian's face.

He growled with a red mark that looked like the book's shape on his face. " HOW DARE YOU! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HURT!?"

Beansley rolled his eyes " Oh please enlighten me then if you know so much about it?"

Pumpcian grabbed Beansley by his clothing and throwed him right at wall and was ready to throw some of his sharp cards right at him but Mario slammed his feet right onto his head stopping his attack. Then Goombling Headbonked him on the head. Trixie rushes over to Beansley " Beansley! You ok?"

Beansley pushed her away and stood up " I'm fine."

Trixie nodded and turned to Pumpcian " This is what you get for hurting my friend! But sorry Boss!" She then Divebombs Pumpcian right in the face. Then she throws multiple cards right at Pumpcian.

" Gah! Stupid! Stupid!" He then started waving his wand around again and he summond a bunch of balls that were green and a star on it. He then started throwing them all over the place. They all bounced fast and quickly with Mario and the others trying to dodge all of them and avoid getting hit by them but they were so lucky in dodging the balls they got slighty hit by the balls knocking them down onto the ground. Goombling yelled " This is stupid! Mario maybe you can deflect the balls that are coming at us with your hammer!"

" Good idea!" Mario said readying his hammer to hit back the incoming balls. As a bunch of balls start coming towards him. Mario swinged his hammer at the balls knocking them back and at Pumpcian.

Pumpcian growled " Your gonna pay for that..."

Pumpcian waved his wand and two hats that looked like his own appeared and he climbed inside his own while a Bob-Omb was under the two other hats. They heard his voice say " Try and guess which one has me under it. Or you're in for a very...nasty suprise heheheheh"

The hats then moved really fast around and then stopped which dumbstruck them. Mario asked " How we gonna guess which one has him hiding in and not get the two hats that have the Bob-Ombs?"

Ragic replies " Maybe the something different going on with the hats? Like since one hat would be doing something different then the other two because Pumpcian is under one of them."

Mario says " That's a good point Ragic."

They all looked at the hats and Trixie notice something one of the hat's was moving slightly while the other two were not. She then said " It's this one!" She then lifted the hat up which showed Pumpcian with out his hat.

" GAH! GIVE MY HAT BACK!" Trixie then Divebomb him saying " Sorry Boss! But this show is coming to a..." She then throwed a lot of cards then Divebomb again finishing her sentence " Close!"

Pumpcian then fell to the ground and everyone cheered " We did it!"

Goombling sighed " That was pretty tough."

Mario nodded in agreement " It sure was."

They look over to see all of them over at Pumpcian. Trixie asks panicing " Boss! You alright!?"

" Boss! We can't loose you! You're an awesome boss Boss!"

" Boss! We don't want your game to end now!"

They heard a groan and saw he was starting to get up weakly " Ugh...My head..."

He looked to see them all looking at him with worry " Trixie? Ragic? Grooves? Beany? I-I'm sorry for what I did...I don't know what was wrong with me...I...I...I'm really sorry for what I did...Is there anyway to make up for what I did?"

Trixie smiled " Well my new friends really need that Mirror Shard over there so can they have it?"

Pumpcian smiled " O-Oh of course."

He floated over to the glass case that held The Mirror Shard and opened it a grabbed it carefully. He went over to Mario and it to him " Sorry for the trouble I caused...I better return the Cardy Lizard back to Cardy Plains..."

He was about to leave but he stopped when he heard Trixie's voice. " Boss! Um may I join Mario and Goombling? They need help and I really need to help them."

He looked over at her and smiled " Of course it would give you a chance to see lot's of other places."

She hugged him " Thank you Boss!"

She turned to Mario and smiled " Yay! Hehehe! I'm glad to help you guys even more!"

Mario smiled back at her " Were glad too."

 **End of Chapter**

 _After Mario and friends helped stop and save Pumpcian and return everything back to normal in Cardjic Town with the help of Trixie and her friends and slightly from Beansley with the first Mirror Shard in hand where could the others be? Is Princess Peach safe? What has become of The Guardians?_

 ** _To be_ Continued...**


	10. Chapter 1 Interlude

**Queen Shama's Castle**

Peach opened her eyes to find herself lying on a bed it's cover was blue with it having moons on it as well as the pillow there was a sun like carpet on the floor with there being a big bookcase on the side and a desk and a chair with it having pillows on it that were red. She then heard the door creak open to show the little Blooper from before he had a tray with some tea on top he nervously asked " Uhh...Miss..Would you like some tea?"

Peach looked over at the Blooper she decied to give him a chance " Oh..sure."

He gave a smile and walked over and Peach took the tea from the tray and the Blooper said " I-I'm Bloops...What's your name?"

Peach smiled at him " Oh I'm Peach."

He smiled but then went back to a nervous guilty look " S-Sorry...That Queen Shama accidentally kidnapped you. She only wanted the guardians to be brought here but you kinda got sucked in along with them so...Queen Shama thought it would be best to keep you here. B-But were not keeping you locked up in this room Queen Shama said I should show you around the castle and keep an eye on you to make sure your not doing anything suspicious but if you want to know anything. You can ask me."

Peach nodded as she drinked her tea. She placed it onto the tray when she finished and he said " I'll just put this back into the kitchen and I'll be back Miss Peach."

He bowed and exits the room then Peach decied to think about the situation. _Ok so I been accidentally kidnapped well that's a first but Bloops he's really nice and polite well at least I can walk around the place without being sent back to this room._

She look to see Bloops coming back in " I'm back Miss Peach."

Peach thought to herself _What happened to those Guardians? They were taken away with me to. Maybe I should ask Bloops about it._

" Bloops may I ask you something?" Bloops looked at her and said " Sure what is it?"

Peach hesitated but was able to say it " What happened to those Guardians?"

That question suprised him but he answered " You want to know? O-Oh of course. I'll show you where they are y-you can talk to them if you want."

Peach nodded and Bloops walked showing her the way. " You want to know the reason why Queen Shama broke The Mirror Of Balance?"

Peach replied " Yes please."

Bloops sighed and said " Well...Everyone one went through such much suffering but...Mostly Queen Shama...She wants to stop all this suffering she believes that The Mirror Of Balance was the thing that caused suffering but...It's hard to know if it is I'm not quite sure but...I don't want to betray her I just want to help her..."

Peach looked to see they stopped in front of a rusty door but some how it was still working. Bloops opened the door a let her through he said " I'll stay out here Miss Peach."

Peach nodded as she walked in she saw the Guardians they each had one had a chain on one of their arms they all look up to see Princess Peach standing their and they all had suprise looks. The White one says " Wait...Your Princess Peach correct?"

Peach nodded suprise that he knew her name. But then the Green one butted in " Heyo! Peach-Lady! It's lame in here like were low on power! Also I'm soooooo bored! Like don't you know how boring it is to be chained to a wall with nothing to do at all like we need something to do like something-"

The Yellow one puts his hand over her mouth and says " Please just...Shut up."

The Green one removed his hand " Aw come on you know it's true it's really boring here and I'm worried about Goombling."

The Orange one says in a rude tone " We all are it's not just you. Just because you like spending time with him more doesn't mean we care about him less."

Peach then interrupted " Um excuse me? Do you mean that Goomba from before?"

The Orange one sarcastically said " Noooo we don't mean him at all it's not like his name is something to do with Goombas." In which he got a punch from The Dark Pink one " Hey! Don't be rude. Ahem yes we do mean him he is pretty much mostly one of the people that know that we exist. Lot's of others just believe in us while others think were just some fake rumor."

Peach asked " So what are your names?"

The Guardians Of Balance looked at each other and they responed " Well we just call each other by our colours."

The Red one who had her back pressed against the wall said " It's also way easier for people to say it that way as well."

Peach smiled and nodded " Ok..So what we gonna do? Is there any way out of here?"

Pink says " Not really we have pretty low power we can only send objects to others. Like we just sended The Balance Hopper to Goombling and that Red Hat-Guy. Because somebody! Mess something up in the portal when he throwed The Mirror Of Balance through that portal!"

White glared at him " I told you I'm sorry! At least they probably got it back...Hopefully.."

Peach got an idea " Hmm since you can send stuff maybe we can send letters to tell them info that I can find around here."

Blue cheers " Great idea!"

Orange rolled his eyes " Sure whatever but if anything happens to Goombling and that...Evil Queen did it i'm gonna banish her to The Disbalance World!"

Red sighed " Dude chill."

Peach smiled a waved goodbye to them. She saw Bloops outside the door asleep and she shook him awake. " O-oh you finish talking to them?"

Peach nodded and Bloops smiled nervously. Then Peach said " Well earlier you said you wanted to help Queen Shama right?"

Bloops nodded quickly " Y-Yes of course!"

Peach continued " Well you said your not sure that The Mirror Of Balance really caused suffering. Maybe we can find a way to help but I don't think breaking the mirror was it."

Bloops look at her and looked at the ground " You...Have a point. I'll help you Miss Peach."

Peach smiled at him. " Ok so since it was shattered and those pieces flew somewhere maybe some of those who live here know."

Bloops nodded " Y-yeah good idea Miss Peach."

They both started walking around until they bumped into Cra and Heef who were both arguing " OH SHUT UP CRA!"

" NO YOU SHUT UP HEEF!"

Bloops coughed to get their attention " Ahem hi so did you guys find out anything about where those mirror pieces went we don't want the mirror to be put back together after all."

Cra says " Well we got some info that one landed in Winterheat Town."

Peach asked " What's Winterheat Town?"

Heef said with a harsh tone " What's she doing out of her room?"

Bloops replied " Um...She is aloud out of the room Heef she isn't a prisoner we didn't meant to capture her."

Heef rolled his eyes " Well Winterheat Town is where mostly where two opposites live ice and fire like it's a dead give away in the name."

Cra nodded " Well that's one thing I agree with anyway yep that's where we heard that mirror piece landed we just need to find it but. We need to deal with those two."

Peach knew who Cra was talking about but stayed quiet not wanting them to know what they were going to do. Heef sighed " Well whatever let's go Cra."

Cra sneered at him as they both started arguing again. Bloops then smiles " Well we got some info where the mirror piece. Here!" Bloops gave Peach a piece of paper. " You better get writing and tell those two where it is."

Peach nodded and pressed the paper against the wall and started writing while Bloops kept a look out for anyone coming just in case they got caught. Peach finished writing and they both started heading back to where The Guardians were. Bloops decided to wait outside due to The Guardians probably not liking him. Peach walked into the room which she got happy faces from them. She showed them what she wrote and nodded. White says " Great job on finding where one of The Mirror Shards is."

Peach gave the letter to White him and the other guardians start combining their powers together. Then in a flash of light the letter was gone. They all smiled at each other " Let's just hope it got sent their safe and sound."

" Well I better get going bye." Peach smiled waving goodbye to them.

Bloops then guided her back to her room and waved goodbye as he walked away. Peach sat on her bed and thought to herself. She sighed " Mario...Please be safe."


	11. Post Chapter 1

**Cardjic Town**

Before they left to go back to Relance Town Trixie wanted to say goodbye to her friends first Mario agreed because she wouldn't see them for along time. She was giving big hugs to her friends. Ragic looks at Trixie and says " Well...I guess you'll be gone for a long time cousin..."

Ragic looks at the ground sadly. Trixie picks him up to her eye level " Hey...Ragic don't look so down I'll come back you don't need to be so sad."

Trixie giggles and so does Ragic and he looks over at Mario " Hey just one thing. If anything happens to my cousin your so gonna get it." He glared at Mario " Got it?"

Mario nodded " Uh y-yeah."

Trixie chuckled " Ragic come on no need to be protective of me."

Ragic rubbed the back of his head " S-Sorry I'm just worried."

Grooves came up to Trixie as well " I can't wait for you to come back Trixie I hope you'll be alright."

Trixie says " Don't worry Grooves I'll be fine make sure to continue the show and do lot's of cool magic tricks while I'm gone."

Grooves nodded " Y-yes! Of course!"

Then she gave Beansley a big hug while he tried to get out of her big hug " TRIXIE!"

He sighed knowing she wouldn't let go unless he said something as well " Well...I guess I'll miss you as well Trixie stay safe and if you get your game ended! I'll end your game!"

Goombling gave a confused face " How would that work?"

Mario shrugged " No idea."

Trixie let Beansley go from her hug. She walked over back to Mario and Goombling. Trixie cheered " Well let's get going guys!"

Mario and Goombling nodded as they waved goodbye to everyone as they exited Cardjic Town to head back to Relance Town.

 **Relance Town**

After walking back to Relance Town. Goombling says " Ok we better head to Relance Town's Inn."

" I know where It is so I'll take us there." He continued.

Mario nodded but Trixie was distracted by everything in Relance Town. " Whooooaaaa! This place looookks sooooooo coool!"

Mario says " Well lead the way Goombling."

He smiled " Got it!"

They walked through the town and everyone seemed so calm. Which confused them. Mario quietly asks " Why isn't anyone panicing that the sky is split in two?"

Goombling shrugged " Who knows unless they are that stupid or they some how haven't looked at the sky yet."

Trixie responed " Maybe the not looking up option."

Mario sighed " Well whatever reason we shouldn't worry about it right now let's get back to the Inn."

They both nod and Goombling continues leading the way and they stop infront of a tall building. It was made of wood and it had a sign that had some stars on it and in the middle of the stars was a flower but it did not have any petals or pollen it had a white star on it. It's roof was red it had many windows that had different colours like a rainbow. Trixie stared at the building her eyes sparkled " Oh My Guardian...THIS INN LOOOOOKKKS SOOO AWESOMMEE! I CAN'T WAIT TO GO INSIDE!"

Trixie rushed in and Goombling and Mario ran after her.

 **Relance Inn**

In the Inn it looked really pretty there was a red carpet where they came in. There were some sofas in the lobby they were green,blue and yellow. There were also some tables around with some Shy Guys playing cards near it one of them yelled " Go Cheep Cheep!" The other two sighed " That's not what were playing..." The Shy Guy that just yelled laughed nervously " Oh..Well then I ACTIVATE MY TRAP CARD!" The both of the Shy Guys groaned " Still! Wrong game."

The Two Shy Guys whisper to each other " Why is our friend such an idiot."

" Meh who knows and how in the world did he forget what game we were playing? We been only playing for five mintues."

" I don't know but I really don't want to remind him for the fifth time."

Mario then looked over at the reception desk and a Hooski was there she wore a pink dress with yellow flowers,her hair was a ginger with a yellow gold hairband holding some of it back in a ponytail. She looked over to see Mario and the others come over to her desk and she happliy said " Hiii! Welcome to the Relance Town Inn! How may I help you!?"

" Well we ne-" But before Mario could continue the Receptionist interrupted " Oh do you want a room!? You want a room right? Or do you need something else anything? Anything at all?" But she looked at Goombling and smiled " Aw what a cute child!"

Goombling shocked said " CHILD!? I AM SIXTEEN!"

Trixie says " Um... your still count as a kid until you're eighteen. So you are a kid."

Goombling groaned. Mario then said " Well we want to know what room did The Great Magiblot Trio staying in?"

The Receptionist tilted her head " Huh why?"

Mario continued " Well were friends wi-"

The Receptionist screamed " OH MY GUARDIAN YOUR FRIENDS WITH THEM!? I'll tell you right away where they are they are at room 5 they also signed in with two others who knew they would be friends with these kinds of people also a bunch of strangers."

Mario was stunned by her words " W-What does that mean?!"

Goombling said calmly " Chill Mario you're probably not well known around here so don't take it personally."

Trixie smiled and waved goodbye as they walked away with Mario still a bit stunned by about what she said. They walked to room 5 and Mario knocked then he heard a voice " I'll get it!"

He then saw Faze opening the door " Oh hi guys!"

Faze laughs " So nice to see that you're back! You been gone for like a few hours or a lot of hours I don't own a watch. Also this room doesn't have a clock as well."

Mario looked up to see Smoke hanging from the ceiling he was druming he waved over at them " Hey dudes."

Goombling asked " Why are you up there?"

He laughed " Well duh it's the best place to practise my druming of course."

Smoke used the shadows to climb down and said " Soooo how did it go guys? How did it go in Cardjic Town?"

Goombling smiled " Yep! We got the first Mirror Shard we also got a new friend with us now."

Trixie waved and gave a smile " Hiya! It's great to meet you. I'm Trixie the Duplighost I helped them get the Mirror Shard from my Boss."

Luigi who was sitting on a sofa with Shade asks " So Bro got any ideas where the next one will be?"

" Uhhh...No..."

Goombling sighed " Well were back to square one."

But then there was a bright light and a letter slowly fell to the ground and Trixie went to pick it up. " Mario it's for you."

Trixie handed it over to Mario starts reading it. _Dear Mario I'm alright I was apparently accidentally kidnapped which is a first. I was able to find out where one of the Mirror Shards have landed with the help of Bloops that Blooper that was with Queen Shama. It's in Winterheat Town but the creatures that work for her are about to head there to so be careful. _

_From_ Peach

Toadsworth yelled " THE PRINCESS SHE'S OKAY THANK GOODNESS!"

Faze smiled " Yay! Now onto our next problem finding where Winterheat Town is!"

Shade plays a sad tune on his trumpet and everyone just gave him a weird look " What? It felt like a good enough moment to play it."

Trixie asks " Soooo anyway what should we do? Look everywhere around Relance Town?"

Mario responds " Good idea!"

Goombling says " Wait before we go let's put the Mirror Shard back in it's place."

Smoke smiles " Okays!"

Smoke drags The Broken Mirror Of Balance that he was keeping in a closet. Mario walked forward and held out the Mirror Shard and it floated towards The Broken Mirror and it started spinning around it. Then placed it self right onto the Mirror. Showing a rainbow like glow on it. Goombling said " Sweet! We should get going now to finding where Winterheat Town is."

Mario nodded they all waved goodbye to The Great Magiblot Trio,Toadsworth and Luigi. Before they exited the Inn Trixie noticed something and pointed it out " Hey look at that!"

Mario and Goombling looked at what she is pointing at which was a statue of a flower but the top of it looked a like a star the statue was gray but there was some writing on the pot it was in but none of them could understand what it said. Goombling pulled out his tablet and took a photo of it " Hmm maybe one of my friends on the internet knows what it says."

After Goombling posted it online he got a reply from someone. " Ok! One of my friends sended me what it says. Ahem! With a curse that lad upon this poor Star Flower only the return of her children can set her free of this curse. If one of her children is returned the returner is granted the hidden power the lies inside their friends. Wait.. The person also said this...Goombling you so owe me a date for translating this...And...delete message."

Goombling delete the message " Ugh...This is why I don't ask for help from her she always wants to go on a date with me...Ew..."

Trixie cheered " I think we should help this Star Flower! While we look for the Mirror Shards. It must be awful to be turned to stone and be seprated by your family!"

Mario nodded and they left The Inn to find WinterHeat Town

 **Relance Town**

Goombling asked " So...Who should we ask?"

Mario thought and said " Maybe there is someone who knows a lot about that place."

Goombling then had an idea " I know! TO THE LIBRARY!"

Trixie asks " Where is it?"

" THIS WAY!"

Goombling runs off with Mario and Trixie following after him. They then stopped in front of a building that had a sign that said Library. Trixie confused " So are you sure their is someone in here that knows about Winterheat Town?"

Goombling nods " Yeah she is pretty much my only offline friend because everyone else lives way to faraway and they don't want to come here. Such disrespect to my home!"

Mario thought to himself _I hope whoever it is can help us_

 **Relance Library**

They walked in to see loads of bookshelfs everywhere and a blue carpet along the ground next to all the bookshelfs. Trixie yells " WHOA THIS IS-"

" SSHUSH!" Trixie was immediately shushed by the others who were trying to read. Trixie whispered " Sorry... Oh and This place is so cool..."

Goombling nodded as he showed them a way to a yellow Bob-Omb that was wearing red reading glasses and a tam that was blue,green and yellow and Goombling ran over to her but she was to busy reading to notice him. Goombling coughed a bit to get her attention she responed without looking up from her book " Ever tried cough medicine?"

Goombling sighed " I don't have a cough I'm trying to get your attention!"

" SHUSH!" Said the other readers sharply.

Goombling laughed nervously and continued " Well can we ask you something?"

" You just did."

" N-No I mean...Ugh...Can we ask you two questions?"

She sighed and turned around away from her book " Fine what is it?"

Mario whispered to Trixie " How are these two friends?"

Trixie just shrugged " We need to find out where Winterheat Town is? It's very important."

The Bob-Omb rolled her eyes " Look I have more important things to do then answer dumb questions that you should already know Goombling sometimes you're a real idiot. You spend most of you're time around that dumb shrine. Geeze get a life or do something more important in you're life."

Goombling growled at her " Oh yeah that what are you doing Boomzel that is way more important then what we are doing?"

" Trying to find out what happened to the sky. Didn't you notice or did you not bother to look up at the sky."

Mario couldn't take it anymore and yelled " LOOK! THE REASON WE WANT TO GET TO WINTERHEAT TOWN IS BECAUSE WERE TRYING TO FIX THE SKY AND LOT'S OF OTHER PROBLEMS THAT ARE GOING ON! NOT EVERY PROBLEM CAN BE SOLVED WITH READING BOOKS!"

Goombling,Trixie and Boomzel just glance at each other then looked back at Mario and they all said the same thing " Whoa."

But then they heard a voice behind them it was a Boo holding a book and had a blue tie on. He gave them a glare " Ahem...I'm afraid that I have to ask you four to leave."

 **Relance Town**

Then they were all kicked out of the Library with them being throwed onto each other with Goombling and Boomzel at the top. But they gave each other a bit of a glare but they sigh and jump down from the pile. Trixie got off of Mario and they both look over at Goombling and Boomzel. She sighed " Look I'm sorry for what I said back there...So you wanted to know where Winterheat Town was?"

Goombling smiled and gave her an armless hug Trixie squealed " AWWWWWW SOOOOOOOOOO CCCUUUTTTEEE!"

That caused both of them to blush but they both shook it off. They follow Boomzel to a pipe that was half light blue and dark red Boomzel explains "This pipe will lead you right to Winterheat Town just be safe."

Mario gave her a thumbs up " Don't worry we will."

Boomzel walks away as Mario and the others jump down the pipe but they were all unaware of the four figures hiding behind a corner one of the three figures say to the smaller figure " FRIEND WHAT SHOULD WE DO NOW?"

The figure chuckled " That's simple my Piranha Plant friend."

He stepped forward revealing to be an Ice Snifit wearing a purple parka and a ice axe in his right hand " We go after them a retrieve what we need...The Mirror Shard."


	12. Chapter 2 Part I

**Chapter 2:**

 **The Rise Of The Fire King**

 **Winterheat Town**

Mario and the others jumped out of the pipe and when they did they all landed right into some snow Trixie makes a snow ball and throws it right at Goombling's face who looked not amused " I wish I had hands."

Mario says " Come on you two we need to find The Mirror Shard."

They both nod when they walk through the town cold ice wind blows across their faces as they look at all the houses they were all boarded up with wood, There were also some missing posters on the walls of some of the buildings and there was nobody around...everything was silent in the town Trixie said " Whoa this place is like a ghost town."

Mario nodded " Yeah where is everyone? This place is so empty."

" So you haven't heard?" A voice from the alley said.

They all turn around quickly to see three figures reveal them selfs they were an Ice Bro, a Ice Puff and a Ice Piranha Plant. Mario saw the look in their eyes he knew what that look was. It was fear the Ice Bro shaking said " S-So... You really don't know?"

Trixie asked confused " What do you mean? What happened here?"

The Ice Puff sighs and turns to the Ice Piranha Plant. The Ice Piranha Plant was wearing a pink scarf that had a yellow locket on as well. " Should I tell them?"

The Ice Piranha Plant nodded the Ice Puff turned back to Mario and the others " You see...Everything here has changed...But here out in the open isn't aa good place to explain this we need to go somewhere safe."

They all had confused faces Mario asked " What do you mean by that?"

The Ice Bro sighed " Look just we can't tell you here... _He'll_ find out then were doomed"

Mario and his friends look at each other and nodded " Ok so where are we going?"

The Ice Puff showed them to a abandoned house that looked much older then the other and gave a knock and a voice whispered " What's the password?"

" Ahem...Princess Saven."

A window to the left opened up Goombling asked " Wait were not going through the door?"

The Ice Piranha Plant replied " No...Acording to Freezy he thought it would be better."

They all climb through the window to see lot's of others there. There were ,Ice Puffs,Ice Bros, And Embers. One of the Embers said " Hey who are they?!"

A says " Yeah what if there spys!? Working for the King ya know?!"

The Ice Piranha Plant sighed " Look...We saw them come through the pipe and they were pretty confused what happened to Winterheat Town so we agreed to tell them what happened..."

The Ember sighed " Fine Savannah..."

Savannah looked down sadly " You see our King here he isn't the nicest guy...A few months ago he thought Ice was lower to him and fire should be treated better...Others started going missing but gladly some of the others didn't agree that fire was more important then ice so they left him...But then what happened yesterday...Was the most terrible thing we found out...We went into his castle to find out where the others went...But what we saw was horrible...We saw him absorb an Ember's fire! The Ember kept screaming for help b-but...Then it stopped... he looked so weak...He was unable to even spark up even a little light...This is so horrible I want this to stop! The only thing that's keeping me happy through out this is my Boyfriend Flamzy...He's protecting others from him."

Trixie then gave Savannah a hug " THAT'S SOOOO SAAADDDD! Wait...You have a Boyfriend? AWWWW ROMANCE!"

Goombling gave her a comforting smile " Hey no worries we'll stop this."

Saying that gave shocked to all of them except Mario and Trixie. " WAIT WHAT!?"

" ARE YOU GUYS NUTS!?"

" YOUR GAME WILL END!"

"Welp hope you guys enjoyed your life."

" GEEZE WHAT'S WITH YOU GUYS!?"

"Um..Guys..?"

" NOT NOW SAVANNAH!"

" G-guys...?"

" LOOK I GET IT YOU WANT TO HELP BUT YOU'LL GET YOUR GAME ENDED!"

The Ice Puff sighed " There's not even a point...We should just accept our new life living in fear..."

Goombling shouted " You can't do that!"

He responded " What do you expect us to do?!"

" We can't stand up to him he is way to powerful! We'll just fail...He doesn't care about what he is doing...He cares about nobody but himself...Anyway why did you even come here...? After all it's better if you just go..."

Mario look at them to see their faces full of fear,sadness and anger. Mario then said " But you can't keep living like this. I believe there is hope for this place and that is if you stand up and fight."

The Ice Puff was about to say something but was interrupted by Savannah's yelling " GUYS!"

Everyone yelled at the same time " WHAT!?"

She lifted up a Big Blue Feather and sadly looked at it " It's Flamzy's feather...I found it while we taking these guys back here...W-What if something horrible happened to him!I CAN'T LOSE HIM!"

She sobbed wiping the tears away with her leaf hands Mario walked over to her " Hey don't cry...Me and my friends will find him for you."

Savannah gave a gentle smile " T-thank you..."

She handed over the Big Blue Feather to Mario she says " Give this to him when you see him..He mostly wears knight armour after all he's my knight in shining armour.."

Trixie lifts her sheet hands up to her face and says " AWWWWWWWWWW! SOOOOOO CUUUTTTEEE! SHE LOVES HER BOYFRIEND SO MUCH! ROMANCE IS SO AWESOME AND LOVELY!"

Goombling rolled his eyes at Trixie " Well shouldn't we get going then?"

Both Mario and Trixie say " Oh right."

They climb out the window to begin the search for Flamzy.

Trixie asks " So where should we start?"

Mario responds " Well...Uhh..."

Goombling rolled his eyes " You don't know do you?"

Mario gave a nervous laugh. But then they heard some voices " Where do you think it is?"

" Don't ask me idiot!"

" The Queen is gonna freak out if we don't find it before The Red Guy!"

Goombling groaned " Greeeaaattt those guys are here too..."

Trixie gave an confused face " Wait who?"

" Minions of Queen Shama..."

Trixie asked confused by the respond " Who?"

Goombling sighed " She's the one who shattered The Mirror Of Balance."

" Ohhhh." Trixie said finally understanding.

Mario says " They must be looking for The Mirror Shard."

" No duh." Goombling said sarcasticly

They look down the alley to spot Heef and Cra but not Tatty Mario thought _Where could Tatty be? Maybe he didn't come along with them..._

Trixie asks " So...What should we do guys?"

Mario suggested " Maybe we can avoid fighting them."

Goombling nodded " Yes good idea."

They walk past the alley but then they heard aloud crash from one of the abandon buildings Mario,Goombling and Trixie go to investigate. Mario bashes onto the door to open it with his hammer it fell down with a loud crash Goombling sarcasticly said " Well that's totally not gonna give us away."

Mario looked around in the house to see it was full of broken furniture and the wooden floors had big holes in them cobwebs covered the ceiling of the house. The objects in the house was covered in dust and they looked over at the stairs they looked slightly broken they were mostly covered in dust as well but it looked like someone used it recently. Which confused Mario he thought _Could whoever made that crash sound be a survivor or maybe a foe?_

He was snapped out of his thought when he looked up to see Goombling and Trixie already climbing the stairs and followed after them they looked to see four figures. One of them was an Ice Snifit and the other three figures were Ice Piranha Plants and the Ice Snifit was sitting on one of their heads thinking and the others were looking around making a mess. Mario yelled " Hey!"

That caught there attention they all turn to face Mario and his friends. The Ice Snifit gave a sigh " Well...This is a _Ice.._ Suprise right girls?"

The three Ice Piranha Plants gave happy grins showing there sharp teeth. One of them asked " WHAT ARE YOU WEIRDOS DOING HERE? MY SISTERS AND SNIFIT FRIEND ARE LOOKING FOR STUFF."

Mario asked " Like supplies?"

The one that the Ice Snifit was sitting on said " UM..NO SOMETHING SPECIAL THAT'S HERE IN THIS TOWN KNOWN AS WINTERHEAT TOWN...WE LOOK FOR IT FOR SNIFIT FRIEND."

" SNIFIT FRIEND IT'S NOT HERE WHERE SHOULD WE LOOK NEXT?"

The Ice Snifit sighed " It's fine let's leave..."

Mario suggested " Wait maybe we can help you."

The Ice Snifit looked back at him and then looked forward again " No...Were fine were all _Ice..._ "

Before The Ice Snifit left he said " Oh...By the way you three were looking for a Fire Snake named Flamzy correct?"

Goombling suprised asked " Wait how do you know that?"

" I have my ways...But it _slipped_ my mind the _cool_ way."

The Ice Piranha Plants giggle at The Ice Snifit's puns. While Mario and Goombling just facepalm in which Goombling had to use his foot due to having no hands. Trixie was laughing a bit at the puns. Goombling groaned " Just tell us what you know."

" Ahem puns aside...We saw him head towards King Flazera's Castle well have an _Ice_ time"

Mario said " Thank you for the help."

The Ice Snifit turned back to him and says " You're welcome...By the way the name's Blizz and these girls are The Ice Plant Sisters."

He ran down the stairs with The Three Sisters following behind him. Trixie giggled " Wow he tells funny puns."

Mario and Goombling just blankly stare at Trixie she gave them a confused look " What? His puns are funny."

Goombling rolled his eyes " So what do we do now? Should we tell Savannah about this information?"

Mario nodded they run down the stairs as well exiting the build. But they didn't see Blizz and The Ice Plant Sisters watching them from a alley. Blizz growled " Ugh! Why did we have to run into them...Pretending to be nice to them...But we will have to fight them soon...After all I think I now have an idea where that Mirror Shard is."

He looked over at a castle that looked really far away from the Town one of The Ice Plant Sisters said " SNIFIT FRIEND? YOU SURE WE HAVE TO FIGHT TO DO THIS?"

Blizz sighed " You know we need The Mirror Shards."

" YOU GOT IT SNIFIT FRIEND! WE'LL FIGHT TO THE END OF TIME WITH YOU!"

Blizz chuckled " That's _Ice_ to hear girls we better get ahead start to The Castle after all we can't let them get The Mirror Shard first."

" AHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA!" The Three Ice Plant Sisters give off aloud laugh but then two of them look at the one on the left and say " Sis...Your crazy laugh is a bit off key."

" Oh sorry..."


	13. Chapter 2 Part II

**Winterheat Town**

After Mario and the others finally got back to the hideout they knock on the door a voice replied " Password!"

They all look at each other because they had no idea what it was but Goombling just said " Look! It's us! We found out where Flamzy is!"

" WAIT REALLY!?" Savannah's voice yelled opening up the window letting them in. She looked really agitated with concerning looks with the others looking at her a Ice Puff says " She's been like this ever since you left to look for Flamzy. I know she's worried about him but not this much. But it is understandable who know's what the King would do if he ever caught Flamzy. Flamzy is the most powerful guy in Winterheat Town ever! If the King absorbed his power well...I don't even want to know what will happen I bet it would be awful! Or mostly give us another reason to keep hiding...Like I was saying earlier you can't defeat him others have tried...But failed...We should just...Give up..."

Trixie then yelled " Come on!" She pulled the Ice Puff closer to her " You can't be giving up! Flamzy sounds pretty tough but you can't just stay hiding like a bunch cowards buddy!"

She then saw a crate and stood up on it and stands tall looking over at all the others " I mean really you guys being scared is what this King weirdo wants! He wants you guys to feel weak helpless! I mean sure he's absorbed the fire power out of most of the fire guys around here but come on! You can't just...Uhh stay here it will just get worse and worse! COME ON YOU GUYS STAY DETERMINED! AND LET'S BEAT THIS LOSER KING OUT OF THE CASTLE!"

An Ice Bro says " That sounds crazy enough to...GET OUR GAMES ENDED!"

Goombling rolled his eyes " Geeze they are really hard to convince."

Mario sighed " Well I guess were doing this by our selves guys."

They were about to leave but Savannah quickly stopped them " W-Wait!"

" Here...I found this hiding here it kinda looks like the statue some where outside town that leads to the Castle. It's well you know powerful."

She hands over a little Star Like Flower to Mario. She gave a sweet smile " Be safe!"

They climb out through the window and continue on their way to the Town's exit and they saw a familiar statue and they rushed over to it. Mario placed the Star Flower near it and it jumped around happily " Thank you for returning me to Mama!"

" How about I give you guys a gift of power!"

" Maybe that little Goomba would like some power that's hidden inside your body it will be very helpful buddy?"

Goombling llooked at Mario and he nodded and Goombling smiled " Sure"

The Star Flower glowed " Positive power! AWAKEN INSIDE OF THE BODY OF THIS GOOMBA GUY!"

 _Goombling gained a new power! He can now Multibonk it will really give enemies a big headaches both figuratively and literally!_

Goombling smirked " Sweet"

The Little Star Flower gave a happy smile " Hope you find my brothers and sisters too!"

Mario gave a thumbs up " Don't worry we will!"

Trixie gave the Star Flower a hug " Awww! Super cutttee!"

Mario and Goombling just stare up her awkwardly as she hugged the Star Flower until Mario coughed a bit to get her attention " Oh! Hehehe sorry what can I say I love kids! After all they are our future an-"

Goombling interrupted " Hey we don't have time for this so save the speech for later."

Trixie giggled as she puts the Star Flower back down next to the much bigger Star Flower statue. They waved goodbye to it as they continued to head towards the castle.

 **Blazeicy Fields**

They looked across the fields too see the path was completely made out of ice with them slipping up on the icy path expect from Goombling but the grass was red like fire Trixie placed her sheet hand onto the grass but when she did she quickly pulled it back with her sheet now on fire she screamed " GGGAAAAHHHHH! HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT SOMEBODY PUT ME OUT!"

Goombling yelled " TRIXIE! STOP! DROP! AND ROLL!"

Trixie did what Goombling told her gladly the ice was able to but out the fire. Mario sighed with relief " Ok nobody touch the grass."

They look over to Trixie who was blowing on her now slightly burned sheet hand annoyed by that she got her sheet hand burned said " Why didn't somebody but a sign not to touch the grass!"

" There's one over there." Mario pointed over to a sign a bit futher up and it said

 _Don't touch the Flazy Grass unless your a fire guy or something or fly just don't be an idiot and touch the Flazy Grass._

Goombling questioned " Why didn't they just put it closer to the entrance of this place?"

Mario shrugged " Who knows."

They continued walking down the icy path being careful not to slip up on the ice. Trixie dash past Mario and Goombling knocking them both off their feet she then did some skating tricks she did spins jumping into the air and backward skating. Mario called out to Trixie " Wow Trixie you're a really good skater!"

Trixie giggled " Thanks after all...My name is _Trixie_ so I'm really good at performing tricks!"

" But I'm more better at doing magic tricks then any other tricks ya know?"

Mario and Goombling nodded as they skate a bit to catch up with her but Goombling just ran he didn't have any trouble on the ice Trixie asks " Goombling how are you not slipping up?"

He responded " Goomba feet are able to walk ice without slipping up so we are pretty gifted with able to hold stuff with not hands most of the time,Able to use lot's of other stuff without hands and able to walk on ice without slipping."

Trixie's eyes sparkled " Wow! This is so _cool_!"

Goombling narrowed his eyes glaring at Trixie " Was that a pun? Please don't say anymore until we get out of this place I like them but they can get annoying after a while."

Trixie nodded she then skated off again with Mario skating after her while Goombling ran after her. Mario called out to her " Trixie slow down!"

She stopped to have Mario and Goombling crash right into her and Goombling asked " Why did you stop...?"

Trixie replied " Because of that."

She pointed at the Flazy Grass that some how growed across the icy path and they all sighed with an annoyed tone. But then Mario had an idea be pulled out The Balance Hopper. Trixie gave the object an confused look and asked " What's that?"

Goombling gave a happy smile " It's The Balance Hopper it was given to us by The Guardians Of Balance!"

Trixie then looked at it as Mario moved the dial over to the other side and then they were swallowed the a bright light.

 **Blazeicy Fields**

They opened their eyes to see they were in a darker version of the place that they were in Trixie was pretty happy " Whoa that was supppeerrr cool guys! There was a huge light boom! Were here! OMG I WONDER WHAT'S HERE! And is it me or do you smell something burning?"

They all look down to notice their feet were burning in which they all jump to the side to cool down their feet Goombling says " Well it looks like the paths here swap. Now the ice burns and the fire is cool so when hoping between worlds we should be careful."

They nodded as they cross over the path with it being ok now. But before they got any further some Fire Bros showed up but they looked a bit darker Goombling quickly pulled out his tablet and said " Ok these are Disbalance Fire Bros well they are pretty much the Fire Bros that live here in The Disbalance World like normal Fire Bros they use fire to attack you with so watch out for that because it really burns."

Mario slammed his hammer right down onto the Disbalance Fire Bro while Goombling did a Multibonk then Trixie did an Divebomb then they tried dodging his fireballs which was a bit hard with the Disbalance Fire Bro keeped on throwing a lot of fireballs right at them and they were trying to keep from falling right onto the burning icy floor Trixie picked up Goombling and throwed him right at the Disbalance Fire Bro defeating it. They all sighed with relief with finally defeating it. They continue to walk until they saw the burning ice was now crossing over the not burning grass. Mario says " Looks like we need to go back to The Real World so be prepare to get your feet burned a bit guys."

Mario turned the dial off to the other side and they were swallowed by the bright light again.

 **Blazeicy Fields**

With their feet burning they all quickly jumped to the icy path Trixie asks " Do you think we missed Flamzy while we were in The Disbalance World we might of walked past him?"

Mario was about to answer until they heard a voice " OH YEAH BURN AHHAHAHAHAH!"

They all had confuse looks so they ran where they heard the voice but due to that Trixie and Mario both slipped over while Goombling stopped to check on them he gave a little laugh " Heh maybe don't run ice guys you're not a Goomba so just skate and try to keep up!"

He then dashed off while Trixie and Mario were still trying to get up from the slippery ice.

 **Meanwhile**

The Ice Plant Sisters and Blizz pop out of the ground outside King Flazera's Castle Blizz smirked " This is the place girls. Where we'll find The Mirror Shard."

Blizz tried to push the door open but it was stuck and he groaned " Great looks like we'll need to find another way in girls."

Blizz and The Ice Plant Sisters start looking around to figure out how to get in but then they heard a voice behind them " What are you four doing at King Flazera's Castle?"

Blizz turned around to see two Embers he gave a laugh " Hehehe look the pathetic cowards working for the King correct? Is it because he promised not to take your fire? And you trusted his word right?"

One of the Embers growled " Shut up! You don't know anything!"

" Oh but I know what happened to the Princess of this place. Princess Saven to be precise. After all for what happened to her is why you live in fear."

The Ember who yelled at Blizz looked down at the ground while the other one glared " Grrr! You horrible Snifit!"

Blizz laughed " Insults really? I'm just stating facts now we'll be getting into the castle now."

He was walking away with The Ice Plant Sisters but then he stopped and turned back around " But...You two really need to _chill_ out and might tell your...Ahem _King_ someone is in the castle so we can't risk getting caught...Right girls?"

The Ice Plant Sisters nodded and Blizz let out a cold blizzard from his mouth and the Embers were both frozen solid.


	14. Chapter 2 Part III

**Blazeicy Fields**

Goombling runs ahead to see a Fire Snake who was wearing a knight's helmet on his head while he had his three other flames waving around as he blowed out fierce fire from his mouth he gave an overconfident smile at his opponents. He gave off a laugh " HAHAH!" Goombling had a confused face on what was going on.

" AHAHHAHAH BURN LOSERS NOT LIKE YOU CAN BEAT ME!" The Fire Snake mocked as he was blowing out more fire at the Frost Piranhas who were panicing at the fire " FIRE! FIRE! THIS GUY ISN'T AS EASY AS WE THOUGHT! BACK TO THE CASTLE!"

The Frost Piranhas burrow into the ground and The Fire Snake turns around to see Goombling and then he blowed fire at him but Goombling was able to dodge out of the way " DUDE!? WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!? YOU ALMOST BURNED ME!"

" That was the point. Stupid Gloomba."

" I'm a Goomba! Not a Gloomba I may have colours of one but...! My dad is a Gloomba and my mom is a Goomba I just got the colours from my dad which makes me look pretty cool."

The Fire Snake rolled his eyes " Goomba,Gloomba same thing."

" I really hate you..." He growled.

" HA! What you gonna do about it tiny?"

" ...You're gonna regret saying that."

Goombling jumped up and Multibonked the Fire Snake he landed right onto his metal helmet which hurt a lot " OWOWOWOWO!"

" Ok I should of really thought that through why did I think that would work?"

The Fire Snake was about to blow some fire at Goombling but was interrupted by two voices. " Hey! Goombling! We caught up!"

" Goombling you might wannna mooovveee!"

Goombling looked over to see Mario and Trixie sliding pretty fast towards him and The Fire Snake so he quickly tackled him out of the way of his friends. His friends keep sliding until they both hit a block ice they both groan in pain " Owww..~"

Goombling turned to The Fire Snake and said with a harsh tone " Well...You're welcome."

He then started walking over to his friends while The Fire Snake just sighed and followed him saying " Look...I'm sorry for uh...Attacking you,Mocking your family,Also species and for calling you tiny.."

" It's just I've been so angry lately at The So Called King of this place...So maybe we could start over? Ahem! Hey I'm Flamzy and you're?"

" I guess we could start over...Well since you told me your name and apologizing I'll tell you mine. I'm Goombling and those two over there are my friends."

Mario got up and then helped Trixie up and turned to see Goombling talking with a Fire Snake and he remembered what Blizz said _We saw him head towards King Flazera's Castle._

Mario said to Trixie " That must be Flamzy he pulled out the big feather that Savannah had gave to them it was item that belonged to him. Mario and Trixie skated a bit over to them while trying not to slip up. Mario asked " Hey you're Flamzy right?"

Flamzy chuckled " Yup the one and only."

Mario showed him a big feather " I believe this belongs to you."

Flamzy gave a huge grin and quickly snatched it away from Mario's hand and put's it in it's place at the top of his helmet " Thank you so much! I wondered where this thing went."

Trixie cheered " Yayyy! We did it! Anyway So you're off to this castle place to fight the king riiight?"

" Yes!"

" Well so are weee! Maybe we can work together?"

Flamzy thought for a moment " Uhh sure! After all together we shall take down the king for what he had done!"

Mario asked " What did he do other then drain others fire and make everyone in Winterheat Town live in fear?"

Flamzy sighed " Well I guess it's storytime."

" Storytime!" Trixie cheered and everyone just gave a glare at her.

" Oh..s-sorry hehe." She laughed nervously

" Ahem! As I was saying it started a few months ago the king he...Was pretty much a chill dude but he would sometimes have a pretty nasty temper but what he did...Was unforgiven he was scaring some of the villagers and attacking them and...His little sister tried to protect one of them...The king...He ended his own little sister's game... And he showed no regret for it... Everyone was in shock and so was I...The words that I heard made the whole town hate him...Or fear him mostly... _What a stupid girl trying to protect someone who was nothing_...The king...he was no longer the guy that everyone could ask for help he nothing but a... **Monster**..."

Mario and the others were in pure shock Trixie started crying " T-thats! awful how could he do that to his own sister! Why didn't he care!?"

Flamzy looked at the ground " No one knows...But no one cares...What done is done...There's no bringing her back..."

" If it's not to sensitive to ask but what was her name?" Mario asked with concern for the Fire Snake's lost confidence.

" Her name? Well it was Princess Saven."

Goombling said " Well there's only one thing we can do now..It's time to take down the king!"

Flamzy flames glowed brighter " YEAH WE CAN BE MOPING ABOUT THIS LET'S GO!"

 **Flamzy Joined The Party!**

 _Flamzy the very_ _overconfident Fire Snake and protector of Winterheat Town his powerful flames can melt through almost anything he can help fight with his Flamethrower attack and protect Mario and his friends from fire with his Fire Shield ability._

Mario says turning around " Well let's ge-"

Mario then crashed his own face right into a large ice blocking their path. Flamzy came forward with a confident smile " No worries guys! My fire can melt through anything!"

" What about Obsidian?" Goombling questioned.

" Ahem! Almost anything then!" Flamzy said embrassed.

Flamzy closed his mouth but when he opened it again he let out huge flames melting the ice. He yells " LET'S GOOO!"

Dashing ahead of them with Goombling chasing after him yelling " Hey! Wait up!"

Mario sighed and say Trixie skating ahead of him in which he skated after her and his other friends.

 **Flazera's Castle Outside**

After a while of skating they finally made it Trixie cheered " Yay! Let's go in guys!"

Mario then noticed a block of ice incasing two Embers inside. " Hold it."

he walked over to the ice block and tried breaking it with his hammer. " Hmm..Hey Flamzy can you get these two out of the ice?"

" Is water wet?" He said before blowing out huge flames right onto the ice with the two Embers falling into the snow. They look up to see who freed them in which they glare " Well... If it isn't the coward who decied to attack the castle again...Flamzy."

Flamzy was a bit shocked but glared back " I free you from ice and that's how you thank me?! I should of just left you in there Mom! Why did I even free you from the ice! And...Uhh how did you even get trapped in ice in the first place with your friend there?"

Flamzy's Mom turned away from her son " Some sort of Ice Snifit trapped us in the ice he was with three Ice Piranha Plants as well also seemed to like making stupid ice puns. Mario and his friends were in shock expect Flamzy who was just confused. Mario thought _Blizz did that? But why would he? And why was he here I thought he was looking for something I didn't think it would be around here?_

Trixie yells " Guys! It was Blizz! He's the only Ice Snifit we saw around here and Three Ice Piranha Plants were The Ice Plant Sisters! But why? They looked so nice and helped us find Flamzy so we could give back his feather."

Goombling sighed " Well just because someone acts nice it doesn't mean that's how they actully act."

Mario nodded as they started heading towards the entrance to the castle Flamzy's Mom whispered to her friend and they quickly rushed over to a button near the door and pressed it causing a trap door to open. They all ended up falling in expect Flamzy who was floating above it but then some snow was thrown at him which hurt him when it turned to water causing him to fall as well. Before he fell he heard a few words from his Mom " This is for your own good."

 **Castle Dungeon**

Mario wakes up to see they were all in a dungeon with the walls looking pretty old as the floor cold as ice he looked over to see his friends surrounding Flamzy who seemed to have lost a bit of fire Trixie asked Goombling " Is Flamzy gonna be alright Goombling?"

Goombling pulled out his tablet and started looking through some details " Ok I got good news and bad news...Which one first?"

Trixie yells " Good news!"

" Ssh! Don't yell!"

" S-sorry heheh."

" Ahem anyhoo he's alive."

" Yay!" Trixie yelled holding up pom poms

They all just stare at Trixie who just gave a nervous laugh and threw the pom poms away " But...Due to damage with the snow turning into water on him he'll need a bit more heat like some more fire...Or a place that's a lot more warmer."

" Well let's do that!"

Before they could continue they heard two screams and two familiar figures fall down landing on each other " OW! GET OFF ME CRA!"

" Ugh...Whatever! Were here to find The Mirror Shard not complain even though we end up doing that anyway!"

" You're sooo useless!"

" You're even more useless!"

" No you're the most useless thing in the world Queen Shama only wanted to use you as a footstool!"

Cra and Heef both glare at each other and Mario did a little cough to get their attention " It's that Red Guy,That dumb Goomba,and two weirdos I have never seen before."

Trixie glared " Hey! You jerks why you here!?"

Cra rolled his eyes " You can blame this idiot!" Pointing at Heef

" He thought it would be a _great_! Idea to press that button on the door but _noooooo_ it was a trap door leading us here! You see this is why you're just Queen Shama's footstool!"

Goombling yelled " WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT UPPP!"

Mario notice Tatty was still not with them " Hey where's that Crazee Dayzee that was with you the first time we met?"

Heef replied " Tatty? Well he went ahead when we found out The Mirror Shard was here."

Cra scoffed " What's it to you anyway? Were gonna beat you losers up and get out of this dungeon and get that Mirror Shard!"

" But there is also someone else going after The Mirror Shard as well." Trixie said

" Wait...Who!?" They both yelled.

Mario replies " An Ice Snifit named Blizz he seems to really want them woith him freezing anyone in his way."

" Oh don't forget The Ice Plant Sisters! They also work for him and call him Snifit Friend." Trixie says as she interrupts

Heef sighs " Well I guess we could call a temporary truce until we get out of this dungeon."

Mario nodded " That'll work."

" Fine I guess." Goombling says

" Yay!" Trixie cheered she then hugs Heef he then screams

" AAHHHHH! SHE'S HUGGING ME! SHE'S HUGGING ME! GET HEEERRR OFF MEEEEE! SAVE MEEEE!" Heef screamed as he tried to get Trixie off of him.

Everyone else in the room except Flamzy started laughing at him Cra said " Awww what is Cra afraid of a little hug?"

" I'M IF IT'S FROM THIS CRAZY GIRL GET HER OFF MEEEEE!"

Mario says through his laughs " Ok Trixie I think he had enough hugs."

" Ok!" Trixie cheered as he let Heef go he gave a glare at Trixie " Never hug me again!"

" No promises!" Trixie singed

Goombling was seeing if he could break down the door as he rammed his body right into the door but the only thing he got was a bit of pain from the steel door " Ok since it's made of steel it should be able to open if we have some fire but...Flamzy has not enough to use...Anyone got any ideas?"

Cra smirked " Hey Magician Girl got anything that can set things on fire with that hat of yours?"

Trixie took off her hat and put her sheet hand inside and pulled out two sticks Mario asked " Trixie why do you have sticks in your hat."

" I don't remember!" Trixie grinned

Heef snatched the two sticks out of Trixie's grasp as she respounded with " Rude!"

" So what I'm a bad guy it's kinda a rule to be bad and rude." Heef said

" I guess that makes sence."

Heef then rubbed the two sticks to together really fast and they both caught fire and he throwed it at Flamzy. After a few seconds he shot upwards as his flames ignited once again. " WOOOO! I'm back in the game!"

He turned towards the door he then launch huge flames right at the door leaving a melted hole right through it. Before they could react Heef and Cra charged past them going through the hole. But they didn't get far with Cra getting stuck " Hey! Red Guy a little help here? My shell is stuck you're the good guy here so do something!"

Mario sighed and swinged his hammer launching Cra right into Heef " Owwww~" They both groaned.

Mario and the others went through after them Goombling pulled out his tablet and started to get some infomation of The Dungeon " Ok so there are some traps to get past then we should be out of this place then we are enemies with Heef and Cra again."

Cra responded " Were always enemies..."

Trixie then hugs Cra in a way she doesn't get hurt by his spikes " Don't say that! You and I will always be friends and I know you guys want to be friends with us as well maybe you can even help us fix The Mirror Of Balance!"

Cra swinged his tail at her making her let go " NO! N-O I'm seriously gonna reconsider this truce."

Heef nodded " I may rarely agree with Cra put I agree with him on this we aren't friends Duplighost and never will be."

" Hmm I might need to try harder."

Goombling rolled his eyes " Just let it go Trixie."

Mario sighed " You can't be friends with everyone Trixie."

" Oh I know I just want people to at least try to show their soft side!" Trixie smiled bringing Mario and Flamzy into a close hug.

Mario asks " Trixie can you let go now we need to get going?"

" Oh ok." Trixie then let's the both of them go.


	15. Chapter 2 Part IV

**Castle Dungeon**

Mario and the others walk through the dungeon Flamzy was in the back keeping an eye on Cra and Heef and Trixie started singing " _Were off to find the exit of this dungeon! It is fun it is rad! Nothing bad could ev-_ "

" Stop!" Goombling yelled

" What is it GB?" Trixie asked looking at the hallway that looked empty. Goombling picked up a small rock from the ground and threw it across it landed onto the rocky floor and it went down causing arrow to shoot out of the wall above where the rock landed.

Flamzy rolls his eyes " Welp I'm the lucky one here."

Mario sighed " How we gonna figure this out."

Flamzy suggests " Why don't we have the bad guys go across then we won't get shot by arrows."

Cra and Heef glared at Flamzy Mario groaned " No! Were not doing that."

Cra stepped forward " Well I can go my shell can protect me from the arrows."

Heef smirk " Well it's the only thing it's good for."

Cra glared at Heef Goombling got between them " Will you two stop fighting!"

Trixie nodded " Yeah no need to be fighting buddies!"

Cra growled " Were _not_ buddies! For the last time!"

Flamzy started pushing Cra forward " Enough chat go and find a safe path for the others!"

Cra sighed and turned his tail upside down to leave a mark on where he is going he placed his front claw forward and arrows shoot out of the wall so he goes to the left and tests that side and it didn't go down he sighed with relief he continued on his way and checked the left one again but arrows came out of the wall again so he went for the right one which was right then he went straight for the middle one and it was safe. He lifted his tail the right way round again and wave the others over to follow the path he had made. Mario gave him a thumbs up in which Cra turned away " I'm only doing this to get out of here Red Guy."

They continue forward but they heard some voices but one voice was just singing " _Were sooo lonely trap down in this dunngeon were all gonna have our games ended heere._ "

" Please just be quiet! I don't want to here anymore singing it's giving me such a headache."

They followed the voices to see a Ice Puff and an Ice Bro locked in the cell with the Ice Puff singing and the Ice Bro who was hitting his head against the wall which was clearly not helping his headache. Flamzy smirked " I got this!"

He holded his breath and let out flames again causing a hole in the door and they both look out of it to see Mario and the others and they both cheer " FREEDOOM!"

They climb out through and they both smile at Mario and the others " Thanks for saving us!"

" Thank the Guardians you got me out of there I don't know how much longer I could take his singing." The Ice Bro pointed at the Ice Puff.

Cra rolled his eyes " Try spending a day with her." He pointed at Trixie.

Trixie gave an innocent smile at the two of them Heef grinned " You wouldn't last a day with her while these guys probably been with her for three days."

The Ice Bro laughed a bit " Well we better get out of here bye!"

And they both charge for the exit Mario then leaded the others forward and they saw the exit was blocked by a huge yellow block with the Ice Bro and the Ice Puff both looking at it annoyed " Great! We thought we would be able to escape buuut nooooo this castle had other plans."

Mario pulled out his hammer and with hall his might he hits the block but it didn't break at all. Flamzy groaned " Great! Were trapped here well guys might as well get comfortable this is now our new home."

Mario sighed " Were not gonna be trapped here I seen these types of blocks I know what to do everyone get searching."

Trixie raised her hand " Yes Trixie."

" What are we looking for Mario?"

" A Super Hammer it's the only thing that can break thoses blocks."

They all go looking through different cells of the dungeon Trixie opens one door to sees a big chest and goes over to it and tries to open but it doesn't work she looked to see a lock on it she runs out of the cell and yells " GUYS OVER HERE!"

Everyone runs into the cell Trixie was in and saw the cell to see the chest Mario questioned " Where could the key be?"

Heef laided on the wall and he ended up pressing a hiden button on the wall and it opened up a hidden passage. Heef laughed nervously and said " I ment to do that."

They go into the passage and see a chest in the middle of the room a small chest Trixie runs over to it and before she opens Mario yells " WAIT!"

Everyone tilts their heads in confusion Flamzy asks " What's wrong it's just a chest. That might have the key to open that chest."

" This room is very familiar to another castle I've been in so we need to be very careful when opening this chest." Mario says

Heef scoffs " Please don't be a baby what can a chest do?"

Heef opens the chest up and pulls out a key and smirks " See nothing ba-"

The roomed shaked fiercely and spikes on the floor showed up and spikes on the ceiling and it slowly lowered towards them everyone screamed " AAAAHHHHHHH!"

They all run through the maze of spikes the spikes got closer and closer Mario and the others dashed into the opened passaged and ran down it and when they reached the room with the big chest they heard a big crash. They all looked at Heef " Ok I may have been wrong about the chest not being bad hehe..."

Goombling rolled his eyes and snatched the key away from him and gave it to Mario and Mario made his way over to the big chest and pulled out a hammer with a wooden handle and the head part was silver " Now we can break that block and get out of this dungeon."

Mario went back to the huge yellow block and held the Super Hammer in his hands swinged it around smashing the huge yellow block into pieces everyone cheered and Cra and Heef dashed past them yelling " TRUCE IS OVER NERDS!"

They all frowned at them they looked at the Ice Bro and Ice Puff " Well you two can get out of here now."

They both nodded as they left as well.

 **Castle Hall**

They look to see their in hall with tall candle stands lit up with fire and a carpet that had fire like symbols on it going down a long way they look up the staris to see two Embers guarding it and Flamzy asks Trixie " Hey you're a Duplighost right can't you transform into an Ember?"

" Um..No I can't I was born with the ability too make doubles of my self not to look like others maybe it was because my dad was a Smorg."

They all make confuse faces " Oh what's with those faces? Oh! Do you guys want to know how my parents met?"

Mario replies " Well uh now's not really the ti-"

" Well ok. So my mom was in Rogueport for a few days and then suddenly my dad comes crashing into her! They talked for a bit she kinda read up on their language so she knew what he was saying and they fell in love so romantic! But my mom said that he said he came from a train like he fell off the top of it weird right?"

Mario then remembered back on the Excess Express and the Smorgs. He thought _Wait so her Dad was one of those Smorgs I fought against back on The Excess Express?!_

" Ahem!"

They look over to see the two Ember staring at them and Flamzy glared at Trixie " I so blame you for this."

Trixie gave a nervous laugh " Soo sorry."

Mario slams his Super Hammer onto the Ember knocking it back. And Goombling pulled out his tablet " Ok as we all know these are Embers even though they are blue they still spit fire so jumping on then is not an option! Or touching them with your bare body for that matter. I believe Flamzy's Fire Shield will be able to protect us from taking too much damage from it but if we add fire too them it'll heal them so Flamzy don't be and idiot and try to get them on fire."

" HEY! I'M NOT AN IDIOT! AND I WAS NOT GOING TO USE MY FIRE ON THEM! I was just thinking it."

Everyone rolled their eyes and The Embers spit out some fireballs at Mario and his friends Trixie pulled out a card and throwed it right at the Ember but it just ended up burning to a crisp " Hey no fair that's gotta be cheating!"

Mario swinged his Super Hammer again at the Ember knocking it out and the other Ember paniced and ran while dragging the other Ember along with it and they all cheered but Mario noticed something hiding behind and pillar and went over to it with the rest of his team members following behind him they look to see a little Star Flower Trixie eyes lit up " AWWWW! THEY ARE SUPER CUTE!"

She turned to Mario " MARIO! If we find another Star Flower Statue can I get new powers PLEEEAAASSSEEE!"

Mario laughed a bit at Trixie's begging " Alright you can get the next power up."

" YAY!"

Trixie ran off to find the statue " WAIT TRIXIE!" Mario yelled after her with the others following behind him they find Trixie in a huge hallway next to a Star Flower Statue she waved over to them.

" Guys I found one!" Trixie grinned

Mario sighed with relief " Don't run away again Trixie."

" Kays! But now...NEW POWER TIME!"

She placed the little Star Flower onto the statue and it cheered " Alright...Positive power! AWAKEN INSIDE THIS DUPLIGHOST COME TO THE SURFACE!"

 _Trixie gained a new power! She can now use Double Team she can use her clones to confuse the enemies and they can miss attacking her._

Trixie cheered " YAY!"

Before they continued they heard a creepy laugh " Hahaha...Well hello again dolts..."

A familiar Crazee Dayzee showed up who Mario and Goombling instantly recognize him " TATTY!"

Trixie questioned " That's Tatty?"

Flamzy looked at Tatty weridly " Who's Tatty?"

Mario says " He's in a team with Cra and Heef."

Tatty rolled his eyes " Yeah sure _team_ but anyway I'm not here to have a sweet chat and drink tea we all know what I'm here for."

Flamzy growled " Well say it you plant!"

Tatty scoffed " Please like I'm scared of a little sparky."

Flamzy growled " SPARKY!? I'M FLAMZY! NOW HOW ABOUT I BURN YOU TOO A CRISP!"

Tatty laughed " Please spare me your pathetic speech...Anyway I here to get that Mirror Piece unlike those stupid spineless citizens I'm not afraid of that stupid king."

Trixie yelled " Hey! It's not their fault that they are so scared of him the things he did are horrible!"

Goombling stepped forward " But we won't let you get The Mirror Piece!"

Mario pulled out his new Super Hammer to slam down on Tatty but he dodged out of the way he pulled off his vine like scarf " I learned a few moves after the last time we met."

Suddenly thorns appeared on the vine " Now let's brawl."

Trixie makes clones of herself and they all made lot's of silly face " Try and guess the real me Tatts."

Tatty smirked " What an dolt you are."

Tatty then screamed out a sound wave into the field of fake Trixies knocking them all away revealing the real Trixie " Um..Best out of three?"

Tatty then was hit by huge flames and Flamzy tackled him " You alright Trixie?"

Trixie nodded " Yep I'm looks like my new ability is a bust."

Mario then tried to slam his Super Hammer onto Tatty again and it finally hit him but he didn't go far Goombling was busy looking for some help on his tablet " Come on! Come on were not doing to good here Trixie's ability didn't work Mario's Super Hammer didn't seem to hurt him that much come on tablet help us out here!"

Then his info showed up on his tablet " Thank you! Anyway so as we all know this is Tatty he's gotten a lot stronger when Mario and I thought him the last time his song voice thing seems to gotten stronger so watch out for that and his new vine weapon don't let it grab you he can throw you pretty far with it."

Tatty charged at Goombling and wrapped his vine around him and throwed him upwards " GAHHH!"

Trixie then rushed to catch him " I gotcha!"

Mario and Flamzy were both trying to fight back Tatty while keeping a distance Flamzy was using his Flamethrower attack which work pretty well on him while Mario was trying to slam his feet down onto him and using his Super Hammer. When Tatty tried to grab Flamzy with his vine Flamzy had his other flames touch it causing it to get set on fire. Tatty quickly throwed it away and let out another screaming song pushing everyone away knocking them all into a pile. Mario groaned as he got out of the pile of his friends " He wasn't that tough before he must of been training really hard."

" Sorry but actually I'm not sorry you really thought you could just beat like that? Please and hehehe the first time we met I was just going easy on you after all you wouldn't want to see my true power."

Tatty walked forward towards the group " You wouldn't be able to take me down the way you are now so how about I make your endgame quick and painful?"

Flamzy replies " Don't you mean painless?"

Tatty laughed " No I don't now say goodby-"

Before Tatty could finish some cold mist breeze attacked him freezing him into ice Mario and the others turn to see who helped them to see " Savannah!"

Flamzy quickly went over to his girlfriend " What you doing here it's not safe you need to go back to the hideout."

" I'm sorry Flamzy but I won't I need to help you stop this I need to stop my brother."

Everyone yelled at the same time " BROTHER!?"


	16. Chapter 2 Part V

**Castle Hall**

Everyone stood there stun by Savannah words the first one to speak up was Mario " But I thought King Flazera ended the princess's game how could there be another or did he have a twin sister?"

Savannah sighed " No...You see my real name is Saven yes the one who had been said to have her game ended long ago."

Flamzy shook his head " How's this possible!? Everyone saw it! How did yo-"

Savnnah-Or Saven got closer to Flamzy " I know it's a lot too take in Flamzy and others but...When I tried to protect one of the villagers I did get a little burned so I quickly went underground the only thing that got burned was the leaves around my neck that's why I wear this scarf to hide it all the villagers and you saw was the remains of my leaves. But I saw this as a good thing because with my brother thinking I was gone I could help out everyone else more without him thinking I'm being a little suspicious. So after my so called endgame I went under the identity of what you know as Savannah. During those few months as my new identity I met the love of my life that made it way better. You Flamzy you're my knight in shining armour you did so much for everyone protected them so much from my brother but now I want to do the same I'm no longer just going to stay with everyone in hiding I'm going to help!"

Flamzy looked at her a smiled and gave her a hug saying " This is why I love you Savann- Uh I mean Saven."

She giggled at Flamzy a bit and says " It's ok you can call me Savannah I like being called that."

Flamzy blushed " O-Ok Savannah but I don't know! I don't want you to get hurt!"

Savannah replies " I just froze a guy he was beating you guys and was about to end your game. So I think I can take care of my self Flamzy just because I may be a bit shy and quiet doesn't mean I have no idea how to fight."

Flamzy laughed nervously " R-Right sorry."

Before they could continue Mario says " Um excuse not to be rude and ruin this moment but we have a crazy King to stop and get a Mirror Shard if you two don't mind."

Savannah smiled " Oh sorry we better find my brother and stop this!"

Trixie smiles " Yay! Let's give this evil king a great battle and lesson he'll never forget!"

Flamzy looked down the hall to see a huge wall of flames " How did we not see that?"

Mario shrugged " I have no idea but how do we get past it?"

Goombling nudged Mario " Dude the Balance Hopper."

Mario pulled out the Balance Hopper laughing a bit nervously " Oh right heheh..."

Trixie smiled " Time to go to another world!"

Saven tilted her head in confusion " What do you me-"

In a flash of light they were all gone.

 **Castle Hall**

They showed up again but tthe place looked much more different the carpets were ripped up and the flames were now ice Flamzy went over to the ice and took a deep breath and let out his flames melting the ice while causing the water to splash on the others. Which he just laughed at " Pfft hahaha! Sorry guys."

Mario rinsed out his hat replying " It's fine."

He then helped Goombling rinse out his hat and placed it back on his head. Trixie shakes her hat to rinse it getting others even more wet in the process she sheepishly laughed at them " Anyway guys let's go!"

They all walked down the hall they looked around seeing it looked a bit more destoryed. They all looked at the place uneasy they turned around after hearing some laughs " Hehehehe...Hello...Balancers.."

They turn around to see Embers but they were a darker colour they had grins on their faces " Balancers aren't welcome in The Disbalance World...Begone to The Real World..."

They spat out fire at them. Mario yelled " HIT THE DECK!"

Everyone ducked to the ground dodging the fire they spat out and Goombling pulled out his tablet and said " Alright these guys are Disbalance Embers like other beings in The Disbalance World are a bit stronger."

Mario gripped his Super Hammer and swinged it at The Disbalance Embers. Flamzy tackled the Disbalance Embers laughing at them " Hahaha! I'm packing heat losers!"

Saven held her breathe in and blowed out a fierce ice breathe right at the Disbalance Embers knocking them out. They sighed with relief after the fight they looked over at the big door that was beings blocked by dark looking vines. Trixie poked them and then tried to pry them off with the help of the others they didn't budge at least once Flamzy spat out flames right at them but when the fire vanished the vines looked undamaged Flamzy groaned " Stupid! Dumb vines!"

Mario took out The Balance Hopper and pushed the dial to the other side and the bright light showed up again.

 **Castle Hall**

They opened their eyes after the light had vanished they look over at the door to see Blizz was there with The Ice Plant Sister trying to break down the door with the vines trying to pull it down Blizz noticed them and pulled out his ice axe turned around pointing it at them " Should of known you guys would of come here. But you're not getting in my way!"

Mario glared at Blizz " Why are you after The Mirror Shard Blizz it belongs to The Mirror Of Balance!"

Blizz smirked " You think I don't know that? But I'm after it for my own personal reasons that doesn't concern you at all right girls?"

The Ice Plant Sisters nodded " SNIFIT FRIEND IS RIGHT!"

" THE MIRROR SHARD IS OURS!"

" AND NOT YOURS SINCE WERE GONNA GET IT!"

Mario and the others got in battle stances. Blizz smirked at them " Well time to fight girls."

Blizz jumped onto one of The Ice Plant Sisters's head the Ice Plant Sisters gave off smirks showing off their sharp teeth. Mario swings his Super Hammer right at one of the Ice Plant Sisters it tried to bite back at Mario but he quickly moved out the way of her teeth. Trixie throwed cards right at them all and then she Divebomb Blizz knocking him right of The Ice Plant Sister he was standing on and loud snarls could be heard from them as they showed off their sharp teeth they all said together " HOW DARE YOU HURT OUR SNIFIT FRIEND!"

They all bite Trixie together " EEEKKKK SORRRY!"

Mario and Flamzy both try to get them off her as Goombling and Saven take on pulled out his tablet and says " Ok this guy as most of us know is named Blizz huh...Even his name is a pun geeze he must really like puns. Anyway! Blizz the Ice Snifit he attacks with his ice breathe and with that Ice Axe of his so be careful of getting close."

Blizz smirked holding his Ice Axe " I'm glad you noticed. Now time an _ice_ time!"

Blizz swinged his Ice Axe right at them but luckly they were both able to dodge his attack and he gave them an icy glare. Goombling then gave Blizz a headbonk to the head and Savannah gave him a tight bite on his hand which had his Ice Axe in. He had his hand throw his Ice Axe in the air and catches it in the other hand and slams it right onto her head making her let go.

Back other with Mario and the others they were trying to take down The Ice Plant Sisters who kept biting and sending out winds of cold ice. Trixie kept throwing cards right at them while doing trash talk at them " You call those ice breathe? More like a nice breeze!"

The Ice Plant Sisters growled Mario replies " I think you just made them even more angry,Trixie."

Trixie gave off a nervous laugh and says back " Ooops...Totally my bad!"

Flamzy rolled his eyes annoyed " Great! But allow me to take care of these girls easily."

Mario asked " And why didn't you try to earlier?"

Flamzy groaned " Those are details of the past. Now this detail is one of the future. A really burning future."

Flamzy held in his breathe and let out huge flames right at them causing them to panic " EEKKK FIRE! FIRE! FIRE! WHY DID WE TRY AND FIGHT HIM AGAIN!"

" NO IDEA!"

The Ice Plant Sisters go underground and back over to Blizz who was still fighting Goombling and Savannah " SNIFIT FRIEND WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

Blizz looked at back at them trying to protest " But we need to get th-"

" THE GUY SAID THERE'S ABOUT TWELVE RIGHT?"

" WHICH MEANS WE HAVE A BETTER CHANCE TO GET ANOTHER IF WE GET OUT THIS PLACE AND LOOK FOR A DIFFERENT ONE."

Blizz sighed in defeat " Fine we'll leave but this isn't over Mario...I will get a Mirror Shard and nobody will get in my way."

Blizz smirked at him as he got onto one of The Ice Plant Sisters looking back at him " It was _ice_ to meet you."

They went back underground in a blink of an eye. They all sighed with relief Trixie cheers " We beat them great job guys!"

Mario sighed " What do they even want with The Mirror Shards anyway? Blizz clearly knows that they belong to The Mirror Of Balance but why does he want it and why are those Ice Piranha Plants helping him?"

Flamzy rolled his eyes " Who cares? I only care about taking down King Flazera. So let's get going!"

Flamzy goes up to the door and let's out breathe of fire at the door burning away at the vines that were left on the then tried to burn a hole through the door but his fire breathe had no effect on the door but it didn't even leave a scratch which cause him to growl " Stupid,dumb,fireproof door!"

He slammed his face right against it and groaned as he layed down on the floor,Savannah goes over to him " Come on Flamzy you're not giving up now after all I think the key should be around here somewhere."

Mario nodded " Yeah come on let's get looking for it."

Flamzy rolled his eyes with a sigh and got up and begain searching for the key with the others. They decied to look in the castle's library.

 **Castle** **Library**

They all started looking around while Trixie kept pulling out every book from the bookshelves making everyone look at her strangely until Mario spoke up " Uh Trixie what are you doing?"

" Looking for a secret passage this is a castle and all castles like this always have secret passage!"

Goombling replied " Well you can't argue with that logic since that's true."

Savannah nodded " Yeah this castle has secret passages but I don't remember if the library even has one since I haven't been here for months."

Trixie then tried to pull out another book but it was kinda stuck she yelled to the others " Guy's help me pull this book out it's stuck a bit!"

All of them rushed over to Trixie to assist her in pulling the book out as they all grabbed onto each other while the ones without hands just used their teeth to help on pulling the book out. The book was almost out but instead of flying out it made and click which made Trixie let go causing everyone to land on each other as the bookshelf moved backwards revealing a secret staircase. Mario was the first one to go down it with his friends following behind him. As they got further down Flamzy was their only light source. He made his body glow brighter so they could see themselves and the staircase Goombling questioned " Flamzy,Savannah have you two been down here before?"

Flamzy answers " Uhh..I don't remember since we can't get close to the castle without getting caught but... I think their was a switch or button here."

Flamzy leaned into the wall which made a click and the stairs suddenly turned into a slide making everyone but Flamzy slide down it which he only chuckled to and said " Oops...Guys wait up!"

 **Flazera's Throne Room**

They all landed with a crash onto the floor as Flamzy finally caught up with them he smiled nervously at them " Sorry guys!"

As they got up from the floor they look around to see where they were to see the carpet looked red with a fire symbol on it and the floor looked like it was blue like ice and ahead of them they saw a tall looking Piranha Plant he was a lot taller then all of them he had a dark red skin and yellow spots with small spikes on his head which also followed down on his stalk,he had sharp teeth,he also was wearing royal robes with a fire looking clip keeping it together. He looked at them and smirked " Well look what we have here?"

He went underground and showed up infront of them with him showing his sharp teeth " Hmm...Just some losers and...Saven?"

Saven glared at her brother. " Yes it is me! My friends and I are going to take you down!"

He looked at her a laughed hysterically " HAHAHAHAHHAH! Oh what a good one sis!"

He notice they were all glaring at him. " Oh you're serious...Let me laugh harder AHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Mario pulled out his Super Hammer and slammed it right down onto King Flazera as he was laughing which suprised him. He growled at the impact and let out a huge roar " HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME WHILE I'M MOCKING YOU LOSERS!"

He held in his breathe letting out huge flames which was pretty hard to dodge causing some of them to get burn expect Flamzy who just smiled " Ha! Fire can't harm me!"

He was them hit by a vine that slammed him onto the ground. " O-Ok...That actually hurt..."

Trixie was running around in circles because her sheet has caught fire once again she let out a loud scream " GAAAHHHH AHHHHH! HOT! HOT! HOT! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN AGAIN!"

Flamzy sighed and went over to Trixie and let out blue flames right onto Trixie. The flames on her sheet slowly vanished and her body glowed slightly blue. Trixie looked at her glowing body she giggled a bit " Hehehe I'm glowing blue guys!"

Flamzy says " That's my Fire Shield power it makes anyone become immune to fire attacks so you'll be fine now I better Fire Shield everyone else so Flazera's fire can't hurt us!"

Flamzy goes over to everyone else breathing the blue fire on everyone else. " Ha! At least his fire breathe won't harm us anymore."

Flazera raised some vines and smirked " I still got these."

He then started slaming the vines down trying to hit them but they were luckly able to dodge out of the way of his vines. Savannah sended out a wind of cold air at her brother who hissed at the attack. Trixie started throwing cards right at him which he only consider a bit of an annoyance he growled " Quick throwing cards at me you could poke my eyes out!"

Trixie questioned " But I don't see any on you. If I can't see your eyes then where are they?"

King Flazera just stay there dumbstruck while the others just laughed a bit. He snapped out of it shaking his head and slammed his head right down at them trying to hit them and they all dodge out of the way except Flamzy who got slightly crushed against him Savannah yelled Flamzy's name and growled she let out another wild of ice from her mouth knocking him right off of Flamzy and a bit away from them. " Flamzy! Flamzy! Are you ok!?"

Flamzy opens his eyes and got up from the ground with a groan " I'm good just a headache that's all."

They hear a loud bang at the door it kept banging until it was knocked over to reveal all of the villagers from WinterHeat Town " Were here to- Oh you already beat him."

Flamzy smirked " Yes we did and we didn't even need your help ha!"

But then they heard a growl " You...Think it's over...? What fools you are..."

King Flazera raised his head high and pointed it upwards and opened it wide and smokes started to come out. Each of the smokes had two spirals on each side and three spikes on their heads like flames and a smokey tail and they all raised to the top of the room joining together it started getting bigger and bigger. After the last smoke joined it,it let out a creepy laugh " **Hahahahaha! I'm Smozera! You'll all fall to your new king adding the fire power of all those disloyal ones and my own has created a new being for me I no longer am Flazera! Let's see if any of you can win!** "

'Smozera's old body fell to the ground with a thud. They all glared at him and Savannah yelled " FL- NO I MEAN SMOZERA WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!? YOU USED TO BE A NICE RULER BUT THEN YOU CHANGED! Just...Why?"

Smozera looked down at her and laughed " **HAHAHAH! WHY I'LL TELL YOU WHY! This world is filled with nothing but pain everyone out of this town suffers in some way and it wouldn't be long until that suffering comes to our town so the only way to prevent it was to be stronger and get rid of the weak. Fire is stronger then ice we couldn't have weakling they would hold us back. Everything I did was for this village and you dear little sister you got in the way of that so when I thought I ended your game I felt a bit of relief so you should just except this and let me...END YOUR GAMES!** "

Smozera held in his breathe and let out a huge fire breathe only Mario and his friends didn't move while the villagers just ran in panic trying to avoid the fire. Trixie grabbed Goombling who was a bit suprised and she threw him right up to Smozera hitting him in the face. And smaller versions of him came out when Goombling had a look at them they looked really sad and scared. The small Smozeras grabbed Goombling and lowered him to the ground which confused him a bit. Mario walked over to them and he then realized what they were " Wait! I know what they are!"

Everyone replied with " You do?"

" You see how Flazera become Smozera arn't you wondering where the fire he stole from the others?"

Savannah then got it " Their like their fire spirits their trapped and can't escape without help."

Trixie cheered " But me and Goombling freed some by attacking Smozera!"

" Yeah by throwing me right upwards without telling me next time warn me!"

" Sorry Goombling!"

Mario turned to the villagers " Can half of you take these smokes to where their bodies are and get them back where they belong while and the other half helps us take this guy down!"

The villagers nodded as half of them left to lead the small smokes to where they belong. Flamzy dodged out the way when Smozera slammed an extended arm right down onto him he mocks him " Ha! That's the best you got!"

Goombling headbonks Smozera as Trixie throwed cards right at his face which caused more small smoke verisons to come off his body and some of the villagers that left came back and lead them where they were. Mario jumped up and slammed his feet right onto Smozera head causing him to split up even more. Trixie cheered " Yeah! Were beating this guy!"

Smozera growled " **You think you'll win that easily? You think this Town will be safe without me!? This town will fall apart without me!** "

Savannah growled and yelled " YOU'RE WRONG!"

"This town was happy,strong and peaceful...And you ruined it...The suffering you caused for everyone making everyone in Winterheat Town live in fear...You're the one who is causing **real** suffering."

She then let out another wind of ice splitting him up more until their was a smoke that looked like Flazera he looked at her and sighed " You win...I guess..."

Smozera then went over to his old body. " I can't defeat you or win...Even with this new form...I might as well accept defeat..."

Smozera allowed himself to be absorbed back into his old body which started to move again. " I'm sure you're looking for this."

Smozera who was now Flazera again had a vine pick up something behind his throne and throwed it to Savannah. " Take it not like I'll be needing it anymore. Because I know you won't be so accepting in me continuing to be king for all the harm I did so...I step down..."

Savannah sighed " You are correct not anyone would forgive you for what you did but I say thank you for at least stepping down and for this."

Savannah turned to Mario and the others " Mario,Flamzy and friends thank you for your help as Princess I bestow you The Mirror Shard."

Mario walked closer to Savannah as see placed it in his hands " Thank you Princess."

" It's fine but please you don't have to be formal with me. Just call me Savannah."

Mario and the others smiled. " Alright Savannah."

 **End Of Chapter**

 _Mario and friends have finally stopped King Flazera who speard terror in the town's eyes and have everyone continue to leave in peace in Winterheat Town. But why does Blizz and The Ice Plant Sisters even want with The Mirror Shards? Can Mario and the others find them before they can?_

 **To Be** **Continued...**


	17. Chapter 2 Interlude

**Queen Shama's Castle**

Queen Shama was sitting on her throne sideways groaning in boredom " When will thosw three get The Mirror Shard! I mean it can't be that hard!"

Then she notice the door open and she saw Heef and Cra come in with nervous faces " H-Hi Queen..."

She sat up on the throne " Well? Did you get it?"

Heef and Cra look at each other and Cra pushed Heef forward towards her. " N-No...Sorry but those blasted morons beat us to it! And they also beat Tatty! We found him in a block of ice so we uhh brought him back...But-"

" IT WAS CRA'S FAULT!"

" NO IT WASN'T YOU LIAR!"

" MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T PUSH THAT BUTTON-"

" THAT WAS YOU HEEF DON'T SHIFT THE BLAME ONTO ME!"

Queen Shama slammed her foot onto the ground making them both jump. " QUIET! Now...You may have failed but their are still ten more out there we got at least get one of those ten that are left so find out where they are and give it to me they can't fix The Mirror Of Balance if one is missing."

Heef and Cra nodded as they both left the room trying to get to the door first by pushing each other out the way. Queen Shama sighed sitting sideways on her throne again " Why are those fools fighting to restore balance when it's the reason we suffer?"

 **Meanwhile**

Peach was sitting at the desk of her room reading one of the books for the bookcase. She then looked up from the book when she heard a knock at the door. She pushed the chair out and walked over to the door and opened it to be greeted by Bloops who had some tea on the tray he was carrying " Hello Miss Peach. I hope you're enjoying your stay."

Peach smiled at him " It's nice here you do make nice tea."

Bloops blushed a bit and giggled " T-Thanks! I do try my best. Queen Shama loves the tea and treats I cook for her and everyone here. It's hard work to make sure everyone's fed."

He placed the tray down on the desk and looked at the book Princess Peach was reading. " Oh? You like this book?"

Peach nodded " Yes it seems really nice."

Bloops then picked up some tea from the tray and gave it to her " Here you go Miss Peach."

Peach accepts the tea and drinks it. After she finishes drinking it she places it back down onto the tray. " So Miss Peach you want to see if we can find any clues to where the next Mirror Shard could be?"

" Yes we do need to get the information to Mario."

They look out of the door to see some figures walking about. Bloops whispered to Peach " Ok now we need to be careful so they don't catch on to us."

Peach nodded as they both walked out the room avoiding eye contact from everyone they walked past. Peach looked over to one of the doors that looked a bit open " Why don't we try looking in here?"

" T-The Library? Well we'll never know if we try."

 **Queen Shama's Library**

Peach opened the door to see books everywhere. Well what would you expect if you walked into a library. Bloops and Peach both look at each other and nod as they both start to look around. Peach was trying to listen to others conversations. Well Bloops talked to them directly " So uh...Got any news on where any of The Mirror Shards could be?"

Bloops was talking to two Koopa like creatures with spikes on their backs and tail. " Well no and yes... _We_ don't know but! The Captain knows but he won't tell us because he wants to impress The Queen. Jeeze what a show off he may be the captain but he is a captain for a reason he's ment to tell us where it is because he's The Captain ya know!"

Bloops nodded " Could you tell me where he is?"

" Um well we think he went on a lunch break or something."

" No he didn't he went for a snack break."

" No it was a lunch break."

" You sure I'm sure I heard him say snack break."

Bloops sighed and walked away and went up to Princess Peach. " Miss Peach I got some info that The Captain knows where the next Mirror Shard is he should be in The Lunch Hall."

" Well let's hope this will be easy."

They both leave The Library and starts to head over to The Lunch Hall to find The Captain Bloops opens the door for Peach and she walks in before him.

 **Castle Lunch Hall**

As they look around to see where The Captain could be all they saw was a few figures eating. Then Bloops pointed " Look there he is!"

Peach looked over to see a Boo like creature who was eating his food with a lovestruck expression on his face. His whole body was dark green with a horn on his head with a long spikey tail and a star badge on the right of his body that had the words 'Captain' written on it. They both walk up to him Peach smiled and asked " Hello we've been looking for you."

The Captain snapped out of his lovestruck trance " O-Oh" He looked at her with a grin " Hello there Princess what do you need of this castle's Captain?"

Peach giggled at his response " Well we are wondering where the next Mirror Shard is...We are just..curious."

The Captain smirked " Hmmm...Well I could tell you but...I'll tell you if give The Queen this."

He handed over a pink letter sealed with a heart Peach knew what it was when she first saw it " This is a love letter."

The Captain smiled cupping his face with his hands with a grin " Why yes I wrote it myself! Oh how much I love her~ She's so strong,smart and beautiful~ I hope she'll have the same feelings for me~"

Bloops sighed " Ok Captain we'll give this to Queen Shama and then you tell us the info."

" Yes of course I'm a captain of my word!"

They both wave goodbye to The Captain as they walk out of the Lunch Hall.

 **Queen Shama's** **Castle**

Peach looked down at the love letter she was holding in her hands and then she looked over at Bloops and asked " Bloops do you know where Queen Shama is?"

Bloops replied " Yes she is in her throne room that's the normal place where she could be."

Bloops guided the way to her throne room and knocked on the door and Queen Shama replied " Yes who is it?"

" Ahem Queen Shama it's me Bloops a letter was sent to you and Miss Peach and I were asked to give it to you."

The door opened to reveal Queen Shama,Peach showed her the love letter and she accepted it and opened it up and begain to read it. After she had finished it she let out a sigh " Tell Captain Zeboo,thank you but...I'm not interested."

She closed the door and Peach and Bloops both look at each other Bloops had a nervous look " I hope Captain Zeboo won't take this rejection too personally."

 **Castle Lunch Hall**

Zeboo is seen crying with his face right down on the table so you can't see his face. " WWHHHYYY! Is there something wrong with mmmeeee?!"

He continued to sob as everyone in the room just stared at him with confused faces " This is very weird."

" Yeah jeeze I didn't know he liked her that much."

" Dude needs to chill not like crying will fix anything."

Peach sighed " Um...Captain Zeboo? Could you tell us now?"

Zeboo cried into the wooden table and sobbed out " T-The Mirror Shard is...*sob* At Nimbus Canyon *sob* NOW LEAVE ME TO CRY IN PEACE!"

Peach and Bloops look at each other as they back away slowly and out of the Lunch Hall.

 **Queen Shama's Castle**

Peach and Bloops head back to the room and Peach heads over to the desk and sits down started writing the letter as Bloops again kept a look out again to make sure nobody would catch them. Peach finishes the letter and Bloops leads the way over to where The Guardians were. Peach enters as Bloops kept guard outside. Green looks up with a grin " HIYO PEACH-LADY!"

Everyone then shushed Green who gave a nervous laugh " Sorry guys it's been so long since we've seen Peach-lady. But now we can give Mario and Goombling that letter!"

Orange rolled his eyes " Whatever let's get this over with."

White nodded as they combined their powers and the letter vanished in a flash of light. Dark Pink smiled " There it should get there safe and sound like last time."

Peach smiled and waved goodbye as she headed out. " I hope to see you soon."

As Bloops and Peach walked back to the room a figure was watching them from afar. " This is interesting..."


	18. Post Chapter 2

**Winterheat Town**

As everyone walked out of the castle everyone was cheering Savannah and Flamzy were smiling they were both happy to see smiles on everyones faces again. Savannah looked over at Flamzy " Isn't it lovely to see them smile again Flamzy."

Flamzy chuckled " It sure is I'm happy we were able to free them all."

Mario looked over at the couple talking with each other smiling. " Those two really love each other."

Trixie eyes sparkled " AWWW! SUPER CUTE! HEY LET'S CHANT! KI-"

Mario covered Trixie mouth before she could continue saying the chant " Trixie how about we leave them alone for a bit before we leave to Relance Town."

Goombling nodded " Yeah sounds fair this place is a nice place to relax for a bit."

Trixie cheered " LET'S PAAARR-TAAYY!"

Trixie then started dancing and everyone just stared but then shrugged as they joined in on dancing along with her. Goombling grinned as he danced along with the music that one of the Ice Puffs was playing on a big speaker. Mario watch all of them dance glad to see the happy faces of all the Winterheat Town inhabitants it sort of reminded him of Princess Peach. He sighed and walked over towards Flamzy " Excuse me Flamzy..."

Flamzy looked up " Oh hey Mario what's up?"

" Do you think it's time to leave and look for the other Mirror Shards."

Flamzy looked over at Savannah and sighed " I guess...But I need to say goodbye to Savannah since I won't see her for a while."

Flamzy floated over to Savannah " Ahem Savannah..."

Savannah smiled as she turn to Flamzy " Hello Flamzy how you doing?"

Flamzy looked down at the ground and back at Savannah " Savannah...I need to do something really important to do with Mario and the others and I won't see you for a while so please keep this kingdom running."

Savannah stared at him suprised but shaked it off " O-Of course! I know you'll come back Flamzy after all nobody is stronger than you!"

Flamzy blushed " Awww thank you Savannah."

He gave her kiss " Love yoooouu."

Flamzy lead the way to the pipe as they waved goodbye to everyone there and they jump down the pipe to get back.

 **Relance Town**

Trixie was cheering happily glad to be back in Relance Town again and Flamzy just looked at the buildings " So this is Relance Town it's kinda weird to be in a place that doesn't have ice or fire anywhere."

Mario shrugged " I'm sure you'll get used to it Flamzy."

Goombling smiled " You sure will Flamzy it's nice to be back at my home town then being in the icy cold place or next to fire...Uh no offence Flamzy."

Flamzy shrugged " None taken."

Trixie grinned " Come on guys let's get back to the others and put this Mirror Shard back where it belongs!"

Flamzy tilted his head confused " Others? What do you mean by that?"

Trixie smiled " Ohh! We got some friends back at the Inn I can't wait to see where we go next! And what new friends will join us!"

Mario and the others started heading towards the Inn and Trixie opened it and held it open for her friends because two of them don't even have hands.

 **Relance Inn**

Trixie was the last one to come in and was grinning she quickly went over to the Receptionist to talk to her as Flamzy looked at the place " Whoa I've never seen a place this pretty also it's been along time since I've been in one."

Mario asked " Why's that?"

Flamzy replied " Because the last one burned down. It was happening while you know who was taking charge and attacking."

Goombling and Mario just look at each other and back at Flamzy with awkward expressions Mario and Goombling walked over to the Receptionist who was having a long conversation " So then I throwed cards right at his face and divebombed! Then The Ice Plant Sisters attacked me and Mario,Flamzy had to try and fight them off they were kinda scary."

Mario nudged Trixie a bit to get her attention " Oh! Heh sorry Mario I got a bit distracted I did want to share some of our adventures...Oh! I know maybe I can make a book one day based on our adventures that'll so cool!"

As they walk to The Great Magiblot Trio room Mario knocked on it and he heard Shade's voice this time " I'll get it guys!"

Shade opened it he was wearing a blue poncho with red and orange zig zags Mario noticed it and Shade cheered " Hi Mario! Hey guys! Do you like this poncho that I got Faze and smoke also have one and guess how we got them!"

Before Mario could reply Smoke answered for him " I made them it's a hobby of mine."

Trixie pushed past everyone to get in to see Smoke " HIYA SMOKE!"

Smoke laughed a bit " Hey Trixie nice to see you again so I'm guessing made a new friend on your mission to get The Mirror Shard right?"

Goombling and the others walked in and asked " How did you know that?"

" Well when you went to get the first one you came back with Trixie so wasn't really farfetch for you guys to bring back a new friend after getting The Mirror Shard again."

Flamzy replied " Well that does make sence."

Mario looked over at Luigi and Faze who were both on the sofa,Faze was showing Luigi how he plays his guitar. " So I play it like this I do my hands in motion I also go into the shadows while I play for effect that's just how we roll. We go into the shadows every time we play at concerts Smoke is the guy that keeps an eye on where we have a concert at man wouldn't it be funny if we had a concert where we had to play at now that would be funny!"

Then they all noticed a flash of light in the room and a letter fell to the floor Shade picked it up and gave it to Mario " Here it's for you."

 _Dear Mario it's nice to write to you again Bloops and I were able to find out where the next Mirror Shard landed we did need to help The Captain here with a Love Letter which he was rejected poor Boo...Anyway The Mirror Shard is in Nimbus Canyon be careful I'm sure Queen Shama's followers will be there soon so stay safe._

 _From Peach_

Flamzy smirked " Well we now know where to go now but where is Nimbus Canyon and how to get there."

Goombling was looking on his tablet " Hey guys look at this!"

He showed them what it said on his tablet it was a news article _Breaking news! Huge explosion at Nimbus Canyon an expedition team is heading over to investigate it because we have no police here._

Trixie tilted her head " An explosion? What could be happening?"

Flamzy grinned " Who cares we got a lead!"

Mario questioned " But where is this expedition team?"

The room stayed silent and a tumbleweed rolled past them Shade asks " Wait how did a tumbleweed get in here? Were not even in the desert."

Trixie opened the door saying " Well let's look around and ask I'm sure there would be someone who would know where they are I mean it did say breaking news."

Mario and the others look at each other and nod as they left the room waving goodbye to everyone in room as they walk towards the door.

 **Relance Town**

As they exit the building they heard a timid voice along with an aggressive one. " Locus...Can we rest we been walking...For hours and were not even...*huff* at..*huff*...At Nimbus Canyon..."

" Stop being a baby Sammy! Ugh...You're such a crybaby!"

Mario and the others look over to see a Buzzy Beetle carrying a lot of stuff on his back his tail was curly with spikes as well as a red tie around his neck and they could see his shell was yellow with dark yellow spots. The stuff the Buzzy Beetle was a crate,umbrella and a sleeping bag. It was tied down on his back with rope he was following a Spindrift she had an annoyed look on her face. She had a safari hat on her head that kept her petals down and one of her petals looked a bit torn she had a blue scarf around her neck along with a brown bag and a grappling hook.

Mario and the others look at each other and decide to step in. Trixie yelled " Hey! Why don't you stop being mean to him!"

The Spindrift glared and shot her grappling hook almost hitting Trixie,Trixie fell down to the ground suprise who was helped up by Mario they notice The Buzzy Beetle pulled his self into his shell " You don't tell me what to do."

" I'm his boss so he has to do what I say I'm the leader and he needs to stop complaining jeeze."

Mario glared at her " Look we don't have time for this but didn't that Buzzy Beetle say that you're going to Nimbus Canyon."

She laughed " Oh! I see ahhahaha! You rookies are my new troops and you thought you could talk to me that way. What a laugh!"

They all heard an monotone voice " Locus we don't have time for this."

Mario and the others look to see a Peepa who was light blue with a red cape " We need to get to Nimbus Canyon before we miss the train Electro and Heaz-Up are being both annoying."

The Spindrift called Locus rolled her eyes " Fine! But we need some extra tickets for the rookies because their our new troops Peeper."

Peeper rolled his eyes " Fine.

The Buzzy Beetle came out of his shell to follow them but he felt weight being lifted off his back and saw Trixie was carrying the sleeping bag that was on his back and she gave him a smile Mario also helped him by taking the crate off his back,Goombling decied to carry the umbrella once all the stuff was off his back they notice small cracks on his shell. They all gasped seeing the cracks on his shell Mario asks him " Does she always make you carry her stuff?"

The Buzzy Beetle nodded getting used to weight no longer being on his back " I'm just glad she didn't ask me to carry her...Today."

Mario looked at the Buzzy Beetle who was staying near them other then Locus and Peeper " Is she always like this?"

" Yeah pretty much she pretty much rude to everyone on the team but she has a chart who she likes the most and the least the first on the list is herself then Electro,Heaz-Up,Then me and last and least to her Peeper but now you guys have joined the team you're now at the bottom."

They all gave The Buzzy Beetle sympathetic looks and Flamzy asked " What's your name kid?"

The Buzzy Beetle looked up at Flamzy and smiled " I'm Sammy and you guys are?"

" Mario."

" Goombling."

"Trixie!"

"Flamzy."

Sammy adjusted his tie and tilited his head " So are you the people or as Locus puts it troops?"

Mario answered " Were actually just trying to get to Nimbus Canyon to get something there it's really important."

Sammy nodded as they arrived at the train station Locus laughed " Hahaha! Finally here we are Relance Train Station and since I'm feel like being nice today." she throwed some coins at Mario's group" There's some coins for your tickets but just so you know..Mess up say bye."

Locus floated away from them with Peeper following. Mario and the other placed down Locus's stuff that they were carrying and went over to go get some tickets while Sammy kept an eye on the items they were carrying. Mario asked " Four tickets for Nimbus Canyon please."

The Boo who was in the train ticket booth rolled his eyes held out his hand for the coins first Mario gave him the coins that Locus gave him and four tickets were thrown right at his face " Thanks." He replied sarcastically.

Mario picked up the tickets and walked over where Locus was with the others. He noticed two figures one was a Heave Ho and the other was a Fizzlit before they must of been Heaz-Up and Electro as he and the others approached the Heave Ho started talking she had headphones on that had a microphone on and her key was a lot different then other Heave Hos it was spikey with three points two on the side and one pointing straight up towards the sky in the middle she had cyan coloured metal skin and her robotic screen that showed her purple eyes. She grinned at the sight at them as she started speaking through her microphone " This is Heaz-Up reporting in! Tops to everyone as four new challengers come forth will they get the best of good old Electro? Only time will tell!"

.Mario's group gave her an confused stare and Flamzy asked " What are you doing?"

Heaz-Up skid over to Flamzy " Narration."

She drove backwards back over to Electro. Mario notice some things on Electro he had a red headband on that had two red horns on as well as a red tail that look really fake as it was tided around his waist. Goombling got close to Electro to ask him. " Hey will you stop looking at me li-"

Then Electro opened his mouth wide letting out a huge roar blowing him back " RRRAAAAWWWWRRRRR!"

" GAAAAAHHHHH!"

Goombling hid behind Trixie " Ok why did we decide to join this group of crazy people!? I feel like Sammy and that Peeper guy are the only ones who haven't given me a reason not to like them."

Mario had a confused look " What gave you a reason not to like Heaz-Up?"

" Well do you want some to narrate everything you do?No it's annoying."

Flamzy came up to Mario saying " He has a point."

Then they heard a loud sound coming long the tracks as they see a train coming everyone backs away a bit as it slows down and a Wiggler comes out wearing a train conductor hat along with having blue skin instead of yellow and his spots were moons and not circles. He yelled " ALL ABOARD!"

Everyone who was going to Nimbus Canyon got on with Mario and co carrying Locus's stuff aboard.


	19. Chapter 3 Part I

**Chapter 3:**

 **Expedition Or Explosion**

Mario and his friends decided to sit on a seat away from Locus. The train car that they were in had a nice blue carpet going along the floor and the seats were green along with their being tables where the seats were. Locus looked over at them giving them all a glare and turns away to talk to Electro, Mario looked out of the window to see the landscape that passed by. Trixie then got up from her seat and gave a grin as she goes over to where Locus and the others were. Locus looked at Trixie with a glare " What do you want?" Locus asked harshly.

Trixie gave a nervous look but shaked it off. " Well I know earlier we got off the wrong um...hand..But! I was hoping we can try to be friends!"

Locus rolled her eyes at Trixie. " No..You're annoying go away."

Mario and the others look over to Trixie and Locus. Flamzy sighed as Trixie continued to talk with Locus " How much longer until she get's the point."

Goombling looked at Flamzy with a confused look " Which one are you talking about."

" Locus."

Mario then asked Flamzy " What point do you mean?"

" No matter how much you try Trixie will continue to try and be your friend no matter what you try."

Goombling chuckled " Yes she does, remember Beansley?"

Mario remembered how Trixie and Beansley acted towards each other. " He may of been rude to us...But he was slightly nicer towards Trixie."

Flamzy gave a confused look " Okay I just been going along what you guys been saying but who's Beansley?"

" He's a Beanish that worked for Trixie's boss. He was pretty rude but showed a slightly kind side towards Trixie but he still yelled at her." Mario answered.

Flamzy chuckled " Weird way to show that you care."

Trixie walked back over give a grin on her face which confused the others " Guys! Great news I made friends with Sammy,Heaz-Up and Electro! Now I just need to get Peeper and Locus to accept my friendship!"

Trixie giggled as she sat down onto her seat and her friends just laughed at her antics. They all stopped laughing as they heard a voice from a speaker.

 _Attention all will be stopping at Nimbus Canyon shortly I hope you enjoyed your train ride..._

Mario and his friends cheered before they could continue the whole train shakes causing them all to fall off their seats except Flamzy,Locus and Peeper as they all had confused faces. Sammy went into his shell shaking " W-What was that?!"

Locus growled "Stupid train driver probably hit some idiot."

They then heard something bang against the top of the train. " Or maybe were in the middle of some kind of train robbery." Mario stated as the noise started to move away from them.

Goombling says " Well we should go after them so no one get's hurt."

Mario nodded along with their friends before they headed off Locus yelled " HOLD IT!"

" As your boss were going together cause I doubt that you four could handle this by yourselves."

Mario and the others reluctantly let Locus and her team join them as they travel along the train as they ran through each train cart as they got closer and closer to the engine. They heard a loud banging sound above as they looked upwards to see a dent being made above them. Mario and the others backed away from where the dent was as they saw the dent getting bigger and bigger then whatever was breaking through the top finally broke through. What came through the top was a Broozer who was wearing a black fedora and a dark blue tie and another figure followed afterwards. One of them was a Bomb Boo she was wearing vizor hat. She grinned at Mario and the others " Oh? Who do we have here? A bunch of people trying to play hero? That's cute."

The Bomb Boo sets herself right on top of the Broozer " Playing the hero won't get you far. Honestly it just lead you to your doom after all...You do know where the train is heading now right?"

Mario and the others gave confused faces at each other Sammy gulped " Isn't heading to Nimbus Canyon?"

The Bomb Boo grinned " Oh why yes it was."

Mario glared at the Bomb Boo " What do you mean?"

She laughed " Oh! Why this is just so good of a plan why don't you tell them dear?"

The Broozer grinned along with the Bomb Boo " We switched the tracks and now...It's heading towards...Your end game..."

Mario and the others jumped in suprised expect Peeper who rolled his eyes and started to leave the group to that Locus yelled " Where do you think you're going?!"

"Off this train."

" I'm your boss!"

" Not when the train reaches your end game."

Locus's eye twitched and growled as she grabbed Pepper by his cape. " Oh no you don't!"

" I'm a ghost I won't meet my end game I already did."

The Bomb Boo laughed " My this is really entertaining isn't it dear?"

The Broozer gave a thumbs up to her. The Bomb Boo grinned " Well I guess before we depart we might as well tell you pretenders our names. I'm Bootiful the most beautiful or should I say Bootiful Boo ever and this strong Broozer right here is my boyfriend he calls himself Bruise. But now we must depart ta ta! See you if you become ghosts or maybe not."

Then Bruise and Bootiful climbed through the top of roof Locus growled as she was still holding onto Peeper's cape " Great! Just perfect!"

Mario looked over at the others who started panicking. Mario tried to calm them down " Hey everyone calm down we need to get everyone off this train!"

Trixie looked over at Mario " Got it!"

Trixie then ran into the other train carts yelling " EVERYONE GET OFF THE TRAIN RIGHT NOW ELSE YOU WANT TO MEET YOUR END GAME WERE GONNA MEET OUR END GAME IF WE DON'T GET OFF THIS TRAIN RIGHT NOW!"

Mario and his friends laughed a bit at Trixie's antics before heading over towards the train's door Goombling and Flamzy take a peek outside through the door to see the train was heading towards an unstable bridge " Gah! That bridge can't hold the train's weight! Everyone hurry!"

Goombling shaked his body " Ok no time to panic is Trixie done getting everyone?"

Locus scoffed " I'm not leaving with out my supplies!"

Everyone gave a glare at Locus which shutted her up. Mario sighed as he saw Trixie running back with a huge group of people behind her. She grinned at them " That's everyone guys!"

Mario looked out of the train door just to see a dark abyss below he sighed and turned to everyone in the train " Ok looks like we have no choice everyone get ready to jump!"

Mario was the first one to jump out of the train followed by Goombling,Trixie,Flamzy and the others on the train. Most of the people were screaming as they fell while some were trying to remain calm. As they entered the abyss.

 **Nimbus** **Abyss**

Mario and group landed in a huge lake Goombling started panicking as he struggled to stay above the water Mario lifted him above the water while Flamzy kept above the water not wanting for his fire to go out. So all of them helped each other each land and once they did Locus started yelling " Great! I lost my supplies! Were stuck in this stupid place! Also I have a job to do!"

Everyone in the room just rolled their eyes at Locus. Peeper went over to Locus and hits her across the face " How dare you!"

" How dare I do what everyones thinking?" Peeper said in his deadpan tone.

While Peeper and Locus got into a onesided argument the other rational people started to think what to do. Flamzy started a fire on the ground with some sticks Trixie had in her hat. As they sat around the fire Mario asked " Any plans on how to get out of here?"

Trixie raised her sheet hand with glee. " Yes Trixie?"

" How about we stack each other and make a ladder!"

Flamzy rolled his eyes at the idea " We would fall Trixie and get seriously we don't have that many people to make a ladder that tall and I don't think your clones would be enough either"

" Aww I thought it was a good idea! I mean it sounded like a good idea at first but you're right I can't make that many clones only up to five that's how many clones I can make at once."

Electro screeched and everyone just gave a confused look at him. Trixie stood up with pride " Don't worry guys! With my dad being a Smorg I can understand a this language!"

Trixie got down to Electro's eye level. " Alright now you were saying?"

Electro let out some screeches and growls and Trixie nodded and stood up " Ok so he said we should be more concern about that thing hanging from the ceiling."

Trixie realizing what Electro told her turned around in fright to look at Electro " Wait what!?"

They all looked up to see a figure hanging above them causing most of them to yelp in figure above them opened up what looked like larged wings as it flew down as it landed right in front of them causing the ground to slightly shake causing some of the to tumble a creature had blue fur and a dark blue fur around it's neck it raised up it's dark blue wings with claws at the end of it's wings it slammed down it's tail right onto the ground it had spikes on it's tail as it hiss and screeched at the group. Mario pulled out his hammer ready to fight this pulled out his tablet to try and see what it was he gulped when he read what it said " Um...Mario I think we shouldn't fight it."

" Why?"

"Well since we don't really have much light here so we'll have a bad disadvantage and the fact it says it's wings can create strong winds with it's wings so I think we should run for now!"

Mario looked back at the creature and sighed as he puts away his hammer and yells " Everyone run for it!"

"You don't have to tell us twice!" One of the train riders yelled as they started to run ahead.

Which they were followed by other people as they heard a loud screech and Mario turned his head to look back to see the creature who now had gone airborne to chase after them. Flamzy lit up a bit more so they could see where they were going and they saw two tunnels up yelled at the group " Ok losers!Follow me if you want to live!"

Peeper replied " I think following you is worse then getting an end game."

" Shut it!As the leader of the group I say left!"

Mario and his friends had an annoyed expression on their faces as they heard something like crumbling they all look up to see the creature trying to pull some stone out of the ceiling with it's mouth and it succeeded as it throwed the ripped out stone at group which they were lucky to be able to dodge they got closer to the tunnels as another stone came flying down as it knocked some of the others into the right tunnel and the rest of the other into the left tunnel and two more stones came falling down blocking the tunnel looked back at the stones which was now blocking the entrance he sighed and looked at the ones who were with saw Locus,Trixie,Sammy,Electro and some of the other passengers with him Locus slammed her grappling hook onto the ground "Great! Just perfect! Were stuck in this stupid place with a bunch of idiots!"

Everyone in the tunnel just gave annoyed looks at Locus Mario sighed " I hope the others are ok."

 **Meanwhile**

Flamzy looked around to see who he was stuck with and he saw Goombling who was trying to get up as he was on his head with his feet hanging in the air. Heaz-Up went over to him and pushed him over a bit that lets him get up and he smiles at her " Thanks Heaz-Up."

She laughed " No problem!But what a tragedy were trapped!But I guess back to you Fire boy!"

Flamzy gave an annoyed look " It's Flamzy not Fire Boy."

Goombling rolled his eyes and looked over at the others that they were trapped with " Okay look we have no choice but to move forward guys so be on guard because who knows what kinds of trouble we could run into in this cave and who knows if we'll meet that creature again."

Flamzy nodded as he flared up to produce a bit more light " Okay everyone follow us!"


End file.
